¿Tenemos futuro juntos? (Resubida) Fonnie
by Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake
Summary: [PAUSADA] Foxy siente algo hacia Bonnie. Bonnie siente algo hacia Foxy aunque no lo demuestre. ¿Qué les preparara el futuro teniendo que convivir en la misma casa, mismo trabajo y misma escuela, ¿puede que tengan un futuro juntos? Fonnie. (Yaoi)(AU)(Personajes humanizados)(Futuro lemmon). SUBIDA NUEVAMENTE BAJO EL MISMO NOMBRE. Imagen perteneciente a AnNeko7. [PAUSADA]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Es de Scott Cawthon.**

 **Advertencias: yaoi (hombre x hombre), inicio hardsoso (?).**

 **Bueno, creo que con el aviso que se había dado antes quedo claro lo que podría pasar con la historia, pero después de pensarlo mucho (hacerme bolita, shorar, hostigar a Senpai tocándole sus pechitos [soy una plana a comparación de él, son tan apachurrables y suavecitos, agradezco mi estatura para poder apachurrárselos cuando me abraza /… digo, esteeeee... que el pan tostado es delicioso, ¿no?], consultarlo con la almohada, Charmander, Bunny, Eevee, el Sr. D y mi pokéball), por fin eh decidido algo: la historia se re subiera y también se subiera la otra. No podría deshacerme tan fácilmente de este primer Fonnie que escribí UwU. Asi concluye esto. Sin más; que disfruten de este primer capítulo que en sus inicios se tituló como "sueño". En realidad este solo fue una beta, de donde surgió la historia; algo así como un capítulo piloto. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

-…Hmm… ah… ¡AH! ¡F-foxy!- gemía un chico peli lavanda mientras un pelirrojo entraba y salía con fuertes estocadas de su interior a un ritmo rápido.

-Hmmmn… ah Bonnie… ah… ¡eres t-tan estrecho!- contesto el pelirrojo sonriendo con lujuria mientras veía la cara sonrojada y llena de placer del peli lavanda que intentaba suprimir gemidos, jadeos y suspiros que querían escapar de su ser ante el movimiento que le propinaba el mayor.

Los dos estaban experimentando un placer inimaginable; era la primera vez de ambos y se encontraban en su trabajo, en la zona del pelirrojo más específicamente: la Pirate Cove, lo que hacía que fuese más probable que alguien los viera, lo que de alguna forma, los excitaba más.

¿Cómo llegaron a eso? Se preguntaba el peli lavanda, pero de verdad no le importaba como, solo le importaba estar con ese chico que lo cautivo y que le correspondía su amor… no le importaba nada más…

-¿Foxy? ¡¿Fooooooxy?! ¡Foxy! ¡FOXY! ¡Amigo despierta!

-¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Wow, amigo, de seguro soñabas con una chica, estas todo lleno de "yogurt"- dijo el peli lavanda con su atuendo de trabajo ya puesto (el cual llevaba unas orejas de conejo del mismo color de su cabello que complementaban su traje de mesero; camisa lila con las mangas arremangadas, chaleco negro, pantalón y zapatos del mismo color, un prendedor de forma de la cabecita de un conejito morado que debajo del mismo llevaba su nombre escrito: Sebastián Coney), señalando la entre pierna de su amigo.

-Eh, ¡¿QUE?!- exclamo el pelirrojo cayendo en cuenta de que su "amiguito" estaba muy despierto y su cama toda húmeda por su "pequeño" sueño.

- _Mierda… es una desventaja estar enamorado de ti… y vivir a lado tuyo sin poder confesarlo por temor al rechazo…_ \- se decía a sí mismo el pelirrojo en su mente sonrojado mientras veía que el peli lavanda se intentaba contener la risa cubriéndose la boca con la mano por la escena que había visto cuando llego a su habitación.

* * *

 **Weno, como verán se cambiaron algunas cosillas, para que quedara mejor, mi mente de niña loca de 14 años asi lo quiso. Asdfghjklñ, droguita dura sabor cerezo quiero (?). Okey, por eso las drogas son malas; las niñas como yo, deberían arder en el infierno (debo abstenerme de jugar RPGs… moge~ ^o^).**

 **Dejare esto aquí para aclarar algunas dudas, unas fichas:**

 **Nombre:** Sebastián Coney.

 **Apodo:** Bonnie.

 **Estatura:** 160 cm.

 **Hobby:** Leer, tocar la guitarra, ayudar a Freddy a buscar planes para conquistar a Chica y observar disimuladamente a Foxy.

 **Gustos:** Los bombones, leer, mirar la luna llena o las estrellas y sus constelaciones, su guitarra, Foxy.

 **Odia:** Que lo interrumpan mientras lee o toca su guitarra, que lo tomen por solo un chico indefenso y violable que no puede hacer nada para defenderse, que lo consideren un niño.

 _ **Algo antisocial y reservado. Es muy callada. De vez en cuando da miedo, solo cuando se enoja con Foxy. Perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Gran guitarrista. Bisexual. Piensan que es una ternura hasta que se meten con sus amigos (o con su guitarra). Suele mostrar su lado amble, tierno y gracioso cuando entra en confianza. Es un buen acosador.**_

 **Nombre:** **Félix Fox**.

 **Apodo:** Foxy.

 **Estatura:** 180 cm.

 **Hobby:** Fingir que lee el periódico, observar a Bonnie tocar la guitarra, ayudar a Freddy a buscar planes para conquistar a Chica, jugar Smash con Freddy, ser algo narcisista con su cabello y observar nada disimuladamente a Bonnie.

 **Gustos:** Los dulces picantes, tomar duchas con agua helada, mirar el cielo despejado, su garfio y traje de pirata, Bonnie.

 **Odia:** Que le digan que es un idiota (solo cuando no es Bonnie quien se lo dice), que le reprochen por su comportamiento de narcicismo con su cabello, que no haya agua fría en los días de calor (?).

 _ **Animado y de actitud despreocupada. Ruidoso. Suele dar miedo aunque solo alce la mano a modo de saludo (siempre con quien lo conoce). Perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Sabe tocar la batería (aunque lo guarda como secreto). Homosexual. Siempre defenderá a sus amigos a la muerte. Siempre estará molestando a alguien de modo amistoso. Es un mal acosador. Bonnie=Love.**_

 **No sé qué otra cosa poner aquí, lalalalalalalalalala, suficiente relleno por hoy, si no esto terminara como Rellenaruto (sin ofender).**

 **Nos leemos luego, moge~.**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Es de Scott Cawthon.**

 **Buenoooo, sin más la segunda parte, que disfruten :3 del show (?). Y sip, dejo una pequeña introducción para no cambiar tanto lo que iba de los capítulos.**

* * *

 _-_ _Mierda… es una desventaja estar enamorado de ti… y vivir a lado tuyo sin poder confesarlo por temor al rechazo…_ _-_ se decía a sí mismo el pelirrojo en su mente.

-¿Eh? Y tú que tanto me vez ¿Félix?- pregunto algo irritado el peli lavanda al ver que su amigo lo miraba fijamente, como si fuera su presa y estuviera esperando cualquier momento para lanzarse sobre él y devorarlo… eso sonó mal.

 _-Aww, ya te hice enojar, no me gusta mi nombre pero cuando tú lo dices, se oye tan bonito-_ pensó el pelirrojo –No, nada. Aunque no soñé con ninguna chica.

-Uy, menos mal- dijo el peli lavanda saliendo del cuarto riendo levemente. " _Tonto precoz con hormonas alborotadas, así desde la secundaria_ " pensó mientras dejaba escapar unas leves risas. -Ahora vístete, Freddy pasara por nosotros para ir al trabajo.

-Hum, siento que has estado muy unido a Freddy últimamente- hablo el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras y el tipo de voz que había usado; una un tanto celosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Y te importa eso?- pregunto el peli lavanda mientras volvía a entrar al cuarto del pelirrojo con una rebanada de pan tostado con algo de mantequilla y azúcar untada sobre la misma en la mano.

-No mucho, pero, ¿Qué relación tienen? ¿Eh?- pregunto el pelirrojo muriendo por dentro, ¿acaso alguien le había ganado el corazón de Bonnie?

-Jamás creí que te importaría, pero, la relación que tengo con Freddy es solo de amigos. Eh estado más tiempo con él por una sola razón, pero antes de que te diga la razón promete que si lo mencionaras, le dirás a Freddy que fue mi culpa, pero no, NUNCA le digas a Chica, ¿lo prometes?- pregunto el peli lavanda mirándolo y hablando seriamente y mientras esperaba la respuesta del pelirrojo comía su pan tostado.

-Lo prometo, pero dime que es- dijo el pelirrojo viendo a su amigo que seguía en su labor de comer su tostada.

-Frederick ''Freddy'' Fazbear está enamorado de Charlotte ''Chica'' Harrison- hablo con simpleza el peli lavanda terminando su tostada como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo.

-…- el pelirrojo entro en shock, es decir, el gran estúpido pero inteligente, ignorante, friki, raro, líder de su equipo de trabajo… ¿enamorado? Y de a chica más cercana, casi su hermana al ser muy unidos desde niños, eso sí que era raro… y una información muy valiosa. Pero aun así no dejaría de proteger a Chica ante los pervertidos. Esa niña a pesar de tener ya 18 años, tiene la apariencia física de una niña de 15.

-Bueno, báñate y te apuras o le digo que te deje- dijo el peli lavanda saliendo y bajando por las escaleras dejando solo al pelirrojo en su habitación.

-Si mamá- respondió el pelirrojo, que entró y salió de la ducha rápidamente (con un poco de calor, olvido poner el agua fría) y se vistió rápido para salir de su cuarto y correr por el pasillo como si no hubiera un mañana hasta llegar a las escaleras y perder el equilibrio para finalmente rodar por ellas, sin darse cuenta de que el peli lavanda estaba subiendo las mismas, llevándoselo consigo, terminando los dos en el suelo.

-Auch…- se quejó el peli lavanda.

-Perdón, no te vi, ni a ti ni a las escaleras- dijo el pelirrojo con una gota de sudor estilo anime en su cien. Sabía que cuando el peli lavanda se enojaba podía llegar a ser letal, compartir casa no había sido en vano.

-No hay problema, ya entendí que debo ver también por donde camino… porque conociendo como eres…- hablo el peli lavanda abriendo los ojos dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaba con el pelirrojo. Él estaba debajo del pelirrojo con traje de pirata mientras este lo aprisionaba con piernas y brazos al suelo estando en una situación muy incómoda, que al peli lavanda no le molestaba, pero no lo admitiría. -F-félix…

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así. Pero bueno, ya que me llamas así, también te llamare por tu nombre verdadero, así que, ¿qué pasa Sebastián?- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo con ternura sin darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

-¡Oh, por la Diosa del Yaoi!- escucharon gritar a una voz femenina que reconocieron, era Chica que estaba para en la ventana (que estaba enfocada justo frente a ellos) que tenía la cortina recogida por lo que ella tenía una buena vista de lo que sucedía ahí. Así que entro por la puerta sin que nada le importara en ese momento más que solo esos dos para después sacar su teléfono y sacarles fotos a diestra y siniestra-nunca me los imagine como pareja. Debe tener un nombre de pareja, ¿quizás Foxie?, no suena mucho a zorro y casi nada a conejo, ¿quizás Bonnxy? No, suena como a bombones de zorritos, ya se, ¡Fonnie!, suena bonito, y afirma que Bon es el uke- chillo la rubia con emoción al nombrar el ultimo nombre para la supuesta pareja.

-No somos pareja- respondió el peli lavanda más rojo que un tomate mientras que el pelirrojo solo se sonrojaba y se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba con el menor.

-Somos amigos Chica, solo eso- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se quitaba del peli lavanda. Hubiera dado su mano derecha con tal de que ese momento hubiera durado más.

-Oh, ok, si ustedes dicen eso… les creo- dijo la rubia mientras sonreía inocentemente _-no falta mucho para el hard, debo conseguir cámaras y ver la forma de instalarlas dentro de este lugar_.

-Chica…

-¿Si Bonnie?- respondió la rubia que seguía fantaseando con imágenes XXX de esos dos en su mente.

-Tu nariz está sangrando, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el peli lavanda mientras le limpiaba la sangre con una servilleta que tomo por ahí.

-¿Eh? Oh, no es nada- respondió la rubia como si fuera lo más normal -bueno ya vámonos, Freddy esta estacionado enfrente y seguro los dejara si tardan más- dijo mientas salía por la puerta con calma mientras reía levemente.

-Tiene razón- dijo el pelirrojo –Freddy no nos esperara más conociéndolo- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano al peli lavanda para sacarlo de la casa y cerraba la puerta con llave –uh, ¿Bon? ¿Estás bien? Estas todo rojo

-S-sí, estoy bien- dijo el peli lavanda soltándose del agarre y comenzando a caminar en dirección al auto de su amigo castaño -Wow, no creí que Chica fuera fujoshi, lo creo de su hermana, pero, ¿de ella? Uh, ahora tendré que cuidar todo lo que digo, puede mal interpretar todo.

-Eh, ¿qué quiere decir fujoshi?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras alcanzaba a él peli lavanda.

-Es un término japonés, de manera literal significa mujer/chica podrida o depravada. En si es un adjetivo despectivo hacia las fanáticas femeninas de manga, anime y novelas, la mayoría de éstas de temática homosexual masculina- dijo el peli lavanda recordando todo lo que le había dicho su hermano menor, perfectamente, al pie de la letra.

-¡¿Y TU CÓMO COÑOS SABES ESO?!- pregunto/grito el pelirrojo mientras se quedaba estático en su lugar.

-Bonbon es fundashi, y me dijo todo eso- contesto a la ligera el peli lavanda mirando al pelirrojo.

-Vaya- dijo el pelirrojo caminando hasta el auto del castaño para abrir la puerta trasera y subirse como si nada -así como memorizas pareces Wikipedia Bon.

-¡CALLATE!- exclamo mientras su rostro se teñía de un color carmesí y también abordaba el auto para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Ya era hora- hablo el castaño al ver que ya habían abordado el automóvil de su pertenencia -¿ya arreglaron sus problemas maritales?- hablo con burla ante su propio comentario haciendo sonreír y reír a la rubia. Todo por ella, pensaba en su mente.

-¡¿No podrías simplemente encender el auto ya?!- exclamo el peli lavanda sonrojado a mas no poder, mientras que el pelirrojo estaba más que sumido en sus pensamientos propios. Sería un trayecto largo.

* * *

 **Fichas:**

 **Nombre:** Charlotte Harrison.

 **Apodo:** Chica.

 **Estatura:** 155 cm.

 **Hobby:** Cocinar pizza, shippear gente, tocar el violín, arreglar y confeccionar sus propios vestidos y comer pizza.

 **Gustos:** Los chocolates, las pizzas, dormir hasta tarde, desvelarse viendo yaoi, los cupcakes, sus vestidos propios.

 **Odia:** Que le digan que es una niña, que le reprochen por su comportamiento de fujoshi, que no haya ingredientes para cocinar y que no hayan actualizado el fanfic de la semana.

 _ **Animada y de actitud despreocupada. Risueña y escandalosa. Da miedo a pesar de su estatura y apariencia un tanto infantil. Perdidamente enamorada de la pizza. Sabe tocar el violín desde niña. No se sabe de que género gusta. Siempre defenderá a lo que ama, inclusive dando su vida de ser necesario. Siempre estará molestando a alguien de modo amistoso con indirectas y algunas bromas con doble sentido (de temática homosexual). Es una acosadora nada discreta.**_

 **Nombre:** Frederick Fazbear.

 **Apodo:** Freddy

 **Estatura:** 182 cm.

 **Hobby:** Cantar en la ducha, cantar en público, buscar planes para conquistar a Chica, jugar Smash con Foxy, jugar Guitar Hero, ir a convenciones de videojuegos, tocar el bajo (Bonnie le enseño), observar a Chica y escribir cartas para ella.

 **Gustos:** Los chocolates, tomar duchas con agua tibia, mirar las nubes esperando a que haya rastros de vida inteligente en el espacio (?), su sombrero de copa (tiene varios en un cajón), Chica, el UK Hardcore.

 **Odia:** Que le digan que nunca podrá cumplir su sueño de ser un artista de música famoso, que lo castiguen sin videojuegos, que no tenga dinero y la falta de inspiración.

 _ **Animado y con actitud positiva y determinante. Calmado pero a veces algo ruidoso. Da miedo por la estatura que tiene. Perdidamente enamorado de su amiga, Chica. Sabe cantar muy bien, espera convertirse en un artista famoso. Heterosexual. Bastante amable y amigable. Siempre defenderá a sus amigos (aunque se meta en problemas). Se la pasa viendo a Chica.**_

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, soy Goku (?) (A quien coñas le hablo, debo dejar de hablar conmigo misma y dejar de comer tantos dulces… mejor no xD) bueno, y aquí capitulo remasterizado actualizado aquí.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Five** **Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Es de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

-Vaya- dijo el pelirrojo caminando hasta el auto del castaño para abrir la puerta trasera y subirse como si nada -asi como memorizas pareces Wikipedia Bon.

-¡CALLATE!- exclamo mientras su rostro se teñía de un color carmesí y también abordaba el auto para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Ya era hora- hablo el castaño al ver que ya habían abordado el automóvil de su pertenencia -¿ya arreglaron sus problemas maritales?- hablo con burla ante su propio comentario haciendo sonreír y reír a la rubia. _Todo por ella_ , pensaba en su mente.

-¡¿No podrías simplemente encender el auto ya?!- exclamo el peli lavanda sonrojado a mas no poder, mientras que el pelirrojo estaba más que sumido en sus pensamientos propios. Sería un trayecto largo.

El auto comenzó a andar a una velocidad normal, sin mucha prisa ni con mucha velocidad.

-Eh… Chica, ¿porque tu nariz está sangrando otra vez?- pregunto con curiosidad el pelirrojo al notar que la rubia estaba tomando muchos pañuelos para cubrir su nariz mientras el castaño la miraba preocupado.

-Chica, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el castaño mientras tomaba levemente una mejilla de la rubia.

-Sí, si lo estoy- dijo la rubia sonriendo tiernamente, su sangrado nasal estaba disminuyendo –solo… imagine algo…- y volvió a iniciar su sangrado nasal.

-Eh, Freddy, ya hemos pasado el local de la pizzería- dijo el peli lavanda, que al parecer sabía que había imaginado su amiga, o al menos tenía una idea sobre ello, y que era el único que iba prestando atención al camino y que era el único al parecer que había notado que habían pasado de largo el enorme y vistoso lugar.

-¿Uh?- el castaño se dio cuenta de que el peli lavanda tenía razón. Siguió de largo para llegar al próximo retorno para regresar al local -ya sabía Bon.

 ** _Después de que Freddy estacionara el auto y que todos bajaran corriendo porque se les había hecho tarde._**

-La próxima vez yo conduzco- dijo el pelirrojo mientras entraban agitados a la pizzería por la corrida que hicieron. El auto no lo habían dejado en el estacionamiento, este ya estaba lleno.

-¿Tu?- pregunto el peli lavanda viéndolo a los ojos al pelirrojo -recuerdas que paso la última vez que tú condujiste, ¿no es asi?

-Si… ya dije que no se volvería a repetir… y además esa vez fue en los carritos chocones, no conducía de verdad- dijo el pelirrojo haciéndose el dolido con las palabras de su amigo -además, ya pasaron dos años desde eso…

-Pero de todos modos- dijo el peli lavanda dándole un zape para que se comportara -eres la única persona que conozco que es capaz de salirse de la pista mientras esta en un juego mecánico.

 ** _*Kawaii y sensual flashback 7v7*_**

 ** _Estaban en una feria Bonnie, Foxy haciendo fila para comprar algodones de azúcar y golosinas hablando amistosamente mientras que Freddy, Chica y Golden habían entrado a la casa de los espejos, ellos dos no habían querido ir, porque se les hacía muy estúpido eso de entrar y verse distorsionados en espejos._**

 ** _-Bon, ¿tú que vas a querer?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando al peli lavanda que solo miraba embelesado los dulces y chucherías que habían en el lugar._**

 ** _-Hmm, un algodón de azúcar, por favor- pidió con amabilidad el peli lavanda mientras señalaba un algodón color morado -¿y tú que vas a pedir Foxy?_**

 ** _-Yo quiero una manzana acaramelada- dijo el pelirrojo, después de que les entregaran su dulces Bonnie iba a sacar su dinero para pagar su algodón pero Foxy se adelantó y también lo pago -no te preocupes por eso- dijo el pelirrojo al ver que el peli lavanda iba a decir algo por su precipitada acción, lo que hizo que el menor se sonrojara levemente._**

 ** _-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto el peli lavanda mientras lo veía con la cara más pinshi uke del mundo directamente a los ojos._**

 ** _-Sip, seguro- contesto el pelirrojo mientras salían del puesto y comenzaban a caminar sin rumbo aparente -hey Bon, ¿qué te parece si subimos a un juego?_**

 ** _-No veo porque no- dijo el peli lavanda feliz, no se había subido a muchos juegos –bueno, ¿a cuál subimos?_**

 ** _-Pues el túnel del amor esta semi vacío, pero no iremos ahí. Después los carritos chocones, hay pocas personas ahí- hablo el pelirrojo mientras analizaba todas las atracciones que estaban cerca de ellos._**

 ** _-A los carritos entonces… aunque ya estamos algo grandes para subir- dijo el peli lavanda mientras jalaba al pelirrojo de la mano para poder ir al juego acordado._**

 ** _-Eso no importa, solo tienes 16 y yo 18, no hay mucha diferencia entre ser niños- contesto defensivo el pelirrojo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque, para él lo era. El peli lavanda solo lo veía con cierto reproche en sus ojos entre cerrados._**

 ** _-Si hay diferencia, y mucha. Pero bueno…_**

 ** _-Sip… YO CONDUSCO- grito como loco el pelirrojo mientras jalaba al peli lavanda de la mano y subían a un carrito rojo con detalles morados y pagaba el juego por los dos._**

 ** _-Está bien- dijo el peli lavanda de forma tímida sin saber cuál destino le esperaba en ese juego._**

 ** _*Después de finalizar el juego*_**

 ** _Al bajarse del juego, el peli lavanda que entro firmemente como un uke que se respeta salió como un uke después de haber sido violado repetidas veces a lado de un pelirrojo sonriendo y riendo felizmente con la ropa desacomodada al igual que su cabello que de por si era rebelde._**

 ** _-Fue divertido, ¿lo repetimos otra vez?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras miraba al peli lavanda con una pequeña sonrisa._**

 ** _-¿Divertido? FÉLIX CASI MORIMOS AHÍ- reprocho el peli lavanda aumentando su tono de voz y dándole un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo -ES OFICIAL, ¡NUNCA DE LOS NUNCAS TE DEJO ACERCARTE A UN AUTOMOVIL!_**

 ** _Se preguntaran que fue lo que paso, pues ni bien inicio el juego, Foxy piso el acelerador lo más que pudo con ambos pies mientras conducía como un maniático, casi saliéndose de la pequeña pista en la que se encontraban, sacando volando a uno que otro niño que se había subido solo en el juego._**

 ** _*Fin del pequeño y sepsi flashback*_**

-¿Entonces no has visto conducir a Mangle?

-¡Chicos a sus puestos!- grito Freddy que se terminaba de colocar su uniforme desde los vestidores para empleados.

-Si Freddy- respondió Chica infantilmente mientras se hacía una media coleta en su corto cabello (el cual iba suelto antes).

-Como digas PedoBear- hablo ahora Bonnie que se terminaba de poner un mandil blanco no muy largo y se alejaba para ver a su hermosa y bella guitarra que estaba esperándolo en el escenario.

-A sus órdenes marinero de agua dulce- contesto también Foxy con su acento de pirata mientras entraba a la Pirate Cove, su hábitat.

Y asi transcurrió el resto del día, Foxy contando sus historias de piratas a los niños, la banda tocando canciones, Chica sirviendo pizza a los niños y a ella misma, Freddy cuidando de que los niños no se lastimaran, Bonnie siendo juguete de unos niños que lo comenzaron a toquetear como si fuera un juguete cualquiera (por cierto también lo llenaron de pintura, pizza, refresco, etc. El pobre de Bonnie siempre era el elegido para este tipo de cosas). Un día normalmente normal en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.

* * *

 **9:00 P.M.**

-El día se fue volando, ¿no lo creen chicos?- pregunto Freddy mientras se despedía con la mano de unos niños que le habían dado un dibujo mal hecho de él, lo pegaría en el muro de los demás dibujos mal hechos después.

-Yo creo que si- dijo Chica mientras recogía cajas de pizza que dejaron tiradas en unas mesas, y mientras nadie se daba cuenta buscaba si había quedado un trozo y si quedaba uno se lo comía.

-Se fue volando casi tan rápido como un tiburón Mako- apoyo Foxy mientras ayudaba a Bonnie a quitarse la piza que todos los niños le habían lanzado.

-A ustedes les pareció un día nada pesado porque no los agarraron de juguetes- se quejó Bonnie mientras veía como Foxy le quitaba pizza de su cabello –Foxy, ¿sabes de animales marinos casi tanto como internet y a mí por dar una pequeña definición me estás diciendo Wikipedia?

-Yo sé de animales marinos porque lo aprendí gracias a mis historias narradas mi pequeño marinero.

-Solo eres dos años mayor que yo, no te creas mejor solo por eso.

-Pero eres menor que es el punto.

-PIZZA- exclamo Chica mientras veía a Bonnie convertido en una pizza/conejo/humana al estar lleno de pizza que Foxy aún no le había quitado.

-N-no Chica, yo no soy pizza- contradijo Bonnie nervioso al sentir la mirada de la rubia sobre él, esta no dudo en abalanzarse sobre el para quitarle un trozo de pizza hawaiana e iniciar a devorar la misma como si no hubiera un mañana -nunca cambiaras, ¿verdad?

-No, y la pizza es sagrada- dijo Chica mientras tomaba ahora un trozo de pizza de peperoni y comenzaba a devorarla -no se tiene que desperdiciar.

-Bueno, pero estaría bien que no estuvieras sobre Bonnie- dijo Foxy intentando sonar normal, pero Chica noto celos en su voz y aprovecho para darle un abrazo al "conejo" mientras veía que el pirata hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abalanzarse para quitarla de encima.

-Foxy tiene razón Chica, quítate de encima de Bonnie- hablo Freddy que se unió a sus amigos en esa escena tan cómica en la que estaban la rubia y el peli lavanda.

-Está bien- dijo Chica mientras se quitaba de encima y tomaba una pizza de la cabeza de Bonnie -¿es que acaso ustedes dos estaban celosos de la posición en la que Bon y yo estábamos?- pregunto de forma inocente para ver la cara de Foxy especialmente, sabía que Freddy no sentía nada por Bonnie, pero Foxy sí que sentía algo por él. Sonreía en sus adentros mientras veía que Foxy la quería asesinar con la mirada.

-¿Es enserio esa pregunta?-pregunto Foxy mientras ayudaba a Bonnie a levantarse.

-¿Porque tendríamos que estar celosos?- dijo Freddy mientras contenía las ganas de decirle a Chica "¡si estoy celoso de cómo estabas arriba de Bonnie porque te quiero!" pero es Frederick Fazbear de quien estamos hablando al fin y al cabo damas y caballeros.

-Sí, ¿Por qué tendríamos que estarlo?- dijo Foxy como si fuera lo más normal de mundo dejando a un peli lavanda muy dolido, aunque no lo demostró.

-Auch, eso dolió- dijo Bonnie mientras caminaba hacia algún lugar mientras se quitaba otro trozo de pizza y se lo daba a Chica que comenzó a devorarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Perdón, pero es cierto- dijo Foxy mientras intentaba abrazar a Bonnie para evitar que se fuera de la escena.

-Como sea- dijo Bonnie intentando sonar indiferente, lo cual logro. –Yo me refería a la caída que tuve, idiota.

-Hey, chicos.

-MIKE- dijeron los cuatro al unísono al ver que había llegado su guardia nocturno favorito, al cual, cuando se quedaban a dormir en la pizzería (el padre de Freddy es el dueño, ¿cómo no quedarse a dormir en unas habitaciones escondidas en ese hermoso lugar?) solían molestar y asustar hasta dadas las seis; no dormían, pero adoraban hacer eso.

-¿Que aún no se han ido a sus casas o a sus habitaciones?- pregunto Mike al verlos aun ahí, la pizzería cerraba a las 9, y entre las 10 y 11 limpiaban, por lo que Mike llego un poco antes, pero seguía siendo tarde para esos chicos.

-Ah- dijo Foxy iniciando a dramatizar, otra vez -¡¿NOS ESTAS CORRIENDO MIKE?!

-Auch- dijo Chica siguiéndole el juego al zorro -ESO ME ROMPE EL CORAZÓN EN PEDAZOS.

-En miles de pedacitos- dijo Freddy siguiéndoles la corriente mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón y hacia como que se caía por el dolor.

-¿Sera que ya no nos quieres, Mikey?- pregunto Bonnie mientras seguía a sus compañeros aparentando que lloraba en el pecho de Foxy como magdalena y abrazaba a Chica mientras que esta estaba fingiendo igual que él, solo que en su hombro.

-Dejen de dramatizar y vayan a sus casas o habitaciones, cerraron la pizzería hace 2 horas y 45 minutos chicos, son las 11:45- dijo Mike indiferente pasando de largo hasta su oficina, los chicos al escuchar eso se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares con una cara un tanto preocupada.

-Mi mamá me matara, y también matara a mi gato. Ni siquiera tengo crédito para llamarla o mandarle un mensaje- lloriqueo la rubia cómicamente mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado.

-Mi padre se va a enojar, si salgo vivo me quitara mis videojuegos- también se quejó el castaño que comenzó a tronarse los dedos.

-Por mí no hay problema, ¿o tú te vas a enojar conmigo por no llegar a casa, Bonnie?

-Pues, si quieren yo conduzco el auto de Freddy y los voy a dejar a sus casas, con Foxy no hay problema- dijo Bonnie que era el único que guardo la calma al ver a Freddy y Chica diciendo cosas como "chicos fue un placer conocerlos", "Bonnie a ti te dejo de herencia mi IPad; a Foxy unas galletas, y Freddy; si sobrevives, te dejo a mi gato".

-Está bien- dijo Freddy dándole las llaves a Bonnie mientras que lloraba cómicamente a lo anime (cascadas en los ojos).

Los cuatro salieron corriendo del local hasta llegar al auto, pues esas calles de noche son muy peligrosas, ellos lo sabían por experiencia propia por haber salido a "explorar" una noche, por suerte Mike estaba ahí en la pizzería y los ayudo.

Los cuatro subieron al auto, Bonnie en el asiento de piloto, Freddy en el del copiloto, Foxy y Chica atrás. Emprendieron el viaje y llegaron rápido a casa de Chica, donde Freddy caballerosamente la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa. Después de eso llegaron a casa de Freddy donde su padre los encontró intentando ayudar a Freddy a subir hasta la ventana de su habitación, todo gracias al soplón de Toy Freddy, o Freddie, cuál es su verdadero nombre. El padre de Freddy les dio todo un discurso a los tres chicos sobre llegar tarde, que las calles son peligrosas de noche y cosas asi, para después decirles, que mañana la pizzería en la que ellos trabajan no abriría, tampoco en la que trabajan los "Toy" donde trabajaban de medio tiempo algunos familiares de ellos; y que tampoco abrirían la pizzería en la que trabajan el mayor de los Fazbear y el mayor de los hermanos "conejo" como solían decirle a los 3, porque habría una parrillada en casa de Freddy, ya que el primo de este, Shadow como el solía llamarle, iba a cumplir años, y todos los trabajadores de las pizzerías estaban invitados. Después de eso, Bonnie y Foxy se despidieron de Freddy y su familia y se fueron corriendo rumbo a su casa. Cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo Foxy fue tirarse en el sofá sin quitarse ninguna prenda del traje de pirata que llevaba puesto, Bonnie por su parte cerró la puerta principal con seguro, subió al baño de su cuarto, se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha rápida, se puso unos bóxers y asi se tiro a dormir, dando asi por concluido el día de hoy… aunque no noto que unos orbes amarillos lo observaban cuando dormía…

- _Se ve tan lindo…_ \- pensó el pelirrojo – _me dan ganas de dormirme junto a él y abrazarlo como peluche… pfff, ¿en qué estoy pensando? El me rechazaría… lo se… mejor, me voy a dormir- y se alejó de la habitación del peli lavanda (no sin antes cubrirlo con una manta que estaba por ahí) para dirigirse a su propia habitación._

-Fo…xy…- susurro somnoliento el peli lavanda en un tono inaudible de forma inconsciente.

* * *

 **Ficha.**

 **Nombre:** Michael Schmidt.

 **Apodo:** Mike. Guardia de seguridad. El Mikes (¿Chica estuvo aquí?)

 **Estatura:** 168 cm.

 **Hobby:** Leer, dormir, dormir en el trabajo, cuidar que los chicos no se maten en la pizzería, Vigilar que Vincent no se mate en el turno nocturno de ambos.

 **Gustos:** Los chocolates y galletas, Jeremy, el olor de Jeremy, dormir.

 **Odia:** Que lo despierten, tener que alejar a Vincent de objetos punzocortantes, tener que hacerla de niñero, que Jeremy no le preste atención (noticeame senpai) (?), que no haya galletas ni chocolates en su caja de reservas, la pizza ("trabajar en una pizzería te hostiga de pizzas" Mike Schmidt).

 ** _Solo un guardia que trabaja en Freddy's. Ama con todo lo que tiene a su actual novio, Jeremy. Su exnovia Doll le odia porque la "cambio" por un rubio oxigenado ("s-soy rubio n-atural" Jeremy Fitzgerald). Pansexual. Ama las galletas. Por mucho que lo molesten, daría la vida por sus amigos (Scott, Vincent, Fritz, Kevin, Jeremy). Aunque no lo parezca, Foxy es su favorito de los 4 jóvenes que debe vigilar. Si fuera posible le gustaría tener un hijo, pero es estéril (se aclara en capítulos posteriores)._**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Es de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Foxy dormía plácidamente teniendo un hermoso sueño en el cual por fin podía probar los labios de su hermoso conejito… hasta que una inoportuna llamada interrumpió su sueño, debía considerar cambiar su tono de llamada de Megalovania a algún otro más calmado que le dejara dormir… perezosamente estiro su mano hasta el buró donde se encontraba el móvil, tanteo un poco la superficie hasta dar con él. No vio ni siquiera quien llamaba, solo quería volver a dormirse nuevamente y contesto la llamada sin más. -¿Qué?- pregunto entre adormilado y molesto.

- _ **¿Foxy?**_ \- pregunto una voz conocida al otro lado de la línea. – _ **Viejo, ¿adivina qué?**_

-¿Qué…?- volvió a preguntar sin ni una pizca de importancia.

- _ **Cancelaron la parrillada por el cumpleaños de Shadow y…**_

-¿Freddy? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto para luego reclamar molesto a la par que abría sus ojos ámbar –weón, ¿tienes idea de que puta hora es?

- _ **Sí, las tres de la madrugada, ¿porque la pregun…?**_

-¡¿Y se puede saber que mierda haces despierto?!

- _ **…**_ \- solo se escuchó un largo silencio del otro lado de la línea para después se escucharan sonidos de cliqueos – _ **juego al LoL…**_

El pelirrojo solo azoto su cabeza contra sus almohadas -¿va en serio?

- _ **Sí.**_

-¿Vas a decirme otra cosa antes de que lance mi teléfono a lo más profundo de mi closet?

- _ **Sí; Chica al enterarse de lo que se iba a hacer y que se canceló decidió planear una idea al cine con Shadow.**_

Foxy suspiro pesadamente, ¿no lo dejarían dormir nunca? -¿a qué hora?

- _ **Quizás al medio día. Si no, Chica debería mandarte un mensaje o algo**_ -. Freddy guardo silencio del otro lado de la línea y sin que Foxy lo supiera pauso su juego personalizado, iba a decir algo serio – _ **Foxy… hay algo que eh querido decirte desde hace tiempo…**_

-¿Qué me amas? Lo sé, lo sé. Soy irresistible, pero mi corazón pertenece a alguien más y…

- _ **¡Sé que te gusta Bonnie!**_

Y existió un silencio incomodo hasta que el pelirrojo comenzó a reír levemente confundiendo al chico del otro lado de la línea -hahaha, Alfredo, ¿se nota a leguas?

- _ **Uh… un poco.**_

-Igual que tu hacia Chica viejo.

- _ **… ¿te parece si mañana hablamos? Adiós**_ \- y la llamada se cortó. Foxy cambio el modo a vibrador e iba a lanzar su teléfono por algún sitio y sería algo de lo que se arrepentiría mañana, pero un mensaje que recién le había llegado hizo vibrar el móvil llamando su atención; era un mensaje de Chica.

 _ **Zorritoooooo UvU**_

 _ **¿Qué crees? Se canceló la wea que se iba a hacer por Shadow y decidí planear una ida al cine, pero resulto que ese tipo tiene planes, asi que solo iremos los cuatro. Quiero verte a ti y a Bon en la puerta de su casa al medio día, Freddy y yo iremos por ustedes.**_

 _ **Chica, señorita pizza.**_

Después de leer el mensaje arrojo el teléfono y se dispuso a dormir. Dio unas cuantas vueltas y cuando por fin estaba logrando dormirse escucho unos ruidos provenientes de una de las habitaciones de al lado. Bufo y se levantó para ver qué pasaba en la habitación de su amigo.

Entro con cautela para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Su mirada se posó en la cama del peli lavanda y se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí. Se acercó a esta un tanto preocupado por el paradero del de ojos rojos hasta que lo escucho roncando levemente y dirigió su mirada al piso donde Bonnie se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo. Al parecer, se había caído mientras dormía; a pesar de ya tener dieciocho años realmente era un pequeño descuidado.

El pelirrojo sonrió mientras lo levantaba al estilo nupcial y lo colocaba en su cama para después arroparlo como si de un niño se tratase. Se quedó viendo los labios del menor durante un rato… se acercó lentamente a su rostro teniendo cuidado de no hacer una mal movimiento como para despertarlo.

-¿Bon?- pregunto de forma tonta para asegurarse de que el menor no estuviera despierto. Se arrepentiría más tarde de lo que haría, pero era ahora o nunca.

Lentamente la distancia entre ambos rostros se comenzaba a acortar, las respiraciones se comenzaban a mezclar. Foxy roso levemente los labios de Bonnie con los suyos, con tan solo ese simple roce varias palabras llegaron a su mente: suaves, dulces, virginales y puros.

-Uggh…- rápidamente el pelirrojo se separó del menor. Bonnie se estaba despertando. Alzo su mirada rojiza y se encontró al pelirrojo sonrojado y nervioso observándolo con un gran sonrojo. -Foxy, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

-A-a, p-ues, yo… tu. Te caíste, te levante y te puse en tu cama, es todo- rio nerviosamente esperando que no se hubiera despertado por el simple roce de labios.

-Ya veo…- guardo silencio un momento para después sentarse en la cama y tomar la mano de Foxy para jalarlo a esta haciéndolo acercarse a él. –Ya es muy tarde, ¿por qué no duermes aquí?

-¿E-eh?

-Ya debes estar cansado, y sé que eres demasiado flojo como para ir a tu habitación-. Se hizo a un lado dejando un espacio para que el otro se acostara a su lado. –Vamos, no pienso repetirlo dos veces.

-Estas siendo muy amable.

-Solo lo hago porque sé que eres un maldito holgazán. Además, aunque no te lo preguntara lo harías de todas formas.

Foxy sonrió y se acomodó a lado de su "conejito" que solo le dio la espalda para acomodarse y pronunciar un leve "que descanses". Ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin decirlo en voz alta. Al poco tiempo, el mayor cayó dormido roncando gravemente.

-Mierda, olvide que roncaba…- se quejó mentalmente el peli lavanda. Se volteó quedando de frente al pelirrojo y sonrió. Obviamente se había caído a propósito, y aunque la idea no era hacer que se quedara a dormir con él, logro su objetivo (y agradecía el haberse despertado por un mensaje de Chica y una larga conversación con ella a pesar de la hora). Realmente aun no entendía del todo los sentimientos que le tenía al pelirrojo; este últimamente había actuado un poco más "lindo" (por asi llamarlo) con él, bueno, más de lo que el pelirrojo acostumbraba a tratarlo desde la secundaria, que fue cuando comenzaron a hacerse más cercanos.

Le solía siempre ayudar a cargar su mochila llena de libros, le ayudo a ir a clases de guitarra sin que sus padres supieran, cuando se lastimaba en deportes (generalmente por culpa de Chica) lo cargaba como si fuera una novia a las demás clases, siempre lo acompañaba al taller que le correspondía para después irse al de él… cualquiera que los veía los confundía con una pareja de enamorados, ¿y cómo no? Si él era bisexual y Foxy, pues… aun no lo sabía después de tantos años, pero realmente no importaba mucho. Una sonrisa boba se estableció en su rostro al recordar esos tiempos, había comenzado a sentir cierta atracción hacia el hacía poco, inclusive podría considerar que estaba profundamente enamorado de él desde hacía ya más de dos años. ¿Y cómo actuaba para ocultarlo? Obviamente tratándolo mal, golpeándolo y regañándolo cada vez que se lo merecía. Se sentía mal cada vez que lo golpeaba, pero era la única forma que tenía para ocultar sus sentimientos.

Suspiro pesadamente -¿…es que acaso… soy tan miedoso como para decirle que es lo que siento o pienso…?- hablo en voz baja esperando no perturbar el sueño de la persona que se encontraba dormitando a su lado pero al mismo tiempo como si esperara una respuesta. Titubeo un poco mientras pensaba lo que iba a hacer. Dio un largo suspiro para después armarse de un poco de valor y acercarse al rostro del mayor que poseía una expresión seria. Con nerviosismo roso sus labios con los del mayor para después darle un casto beso completamente inexperto. Prácticamente estaba estampando sus labios con los de él, no sabía si eso se consideraría un beso. Lentamente se alejó de él y se recostó para después cerrar los ojos e intentar conciliar el sueño, cosa que logro después de haber cumplido su cometido. El pelirrojo inconsciente por lo que había sucedido abrazo al menor de forma casi mecánica, como si fuera algo instintivo. Cómodamente, los dos se quedaron durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Soñando con que en algún momento podrían tomar la mano de la persona que más querían en el mundo sin temor alguno y que este les correspondiera.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Chica se encontraba esperando de forma impaciente junto a Freddy frente a la puerta del peli lavanda y pelirrojo. Eran las doce en punto, la hora que ella le había dicho a Foxy para que ya estuvieran listos.

-Chica, ¿segura que le avisaste a los dos?- pregunto el castaño que aburrido de esperar se había sentado en la acera.

-Sí, les dije en la madrugada. Deberían ya estar listos- comento enojada mientras hacía un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vamos, cálmate, deberán de salir pronto. ¿Por qué no te sientas?- interrogo a la vez que palmeaba un poco la acera. La rubia solo bufo para después ir y sentarse junto al de ojos azules. -Quizás no fue la mejor idea el que les avisaras en la madrugada

-Ya lo sé, pero surgió de una forma inesperada. Tú eres quien mejor lo sabe.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero…- el castaño guardo silencio para después alzar la mirada hacia el rostro de la rubia -¿por qué de pronto te surgió la idea de salir los cuatro juntos?

La chica bajo la mirada mientras su expresión generalmente alegre tomaba uno serio. -Freddy… por favor, no le cuentes a los chicos. Yo… les tengo confianza y todo, pero… al conocerte a ti antes te tengo más confianza que a ellos, por alguna razón-. Soltó un suspiro para después encarar al castaño -ayer no encontraba mi cupcake, asi que decidí ir a preguntarle al jefe, digo, a tu padre. Y escuche estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono-. Se hizo bolita como niña pequeña abrazando sus rodillas mientras se acercaba un poco más al oji azul causándole un poco de ternura -sé que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no pude evitarlo…

Freddy solo la abrazo por los hombros con uno de sus brazos -ya, tranquila. No creo que haya sido para tanto. Ahora dime, ¿qué escuchaste?

Chica guardo silencio un rato mientras meditaba un momento para después lanzarse a los brazos de Freddy para esconder su rostro en el pecho de este, por su parte, al chico se le habían subido los colores al rostro por el acto de la rubia -él… él dijo… que… ¿no te molesta que lo imite en este momento?

-N-no…

Se levantó y coloco sus brazos tras la espalda para cambiar su voz y comenzar a hablar con un tono de voz masculina - _"sí, hombre te digo que sí. Realmente es algo que ya no puede seguir asi. El establecimiento ya no tiene tanta popularidad como en un inicio, y no puedo costear a los tres establecimientos… ¡Que sí! ¿Sabes qué? Existe la probabilidad de que se venda uno, si, adiós"_ -. Le dirigió una mirada triste al oji azul que le regreso el mismo tipo de mirada. -Eso fue lo que escuche…

-Chica…- el castaño se levantó para después acercarse a abrazar a la chica que le correspondió el abrazo mientras comenzaba sollozar levemente en su pecho.

-Tengo miedo Freddy… ¿Qué pasara si cierran el establecimiento? ¿Nos quedaremos sin trabajo? ¿Ya… no nos veremos cómo ahora?- susurro de una forma bastante audible para el chico que solo la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Chica… ¿ese es tu miedo?- la rubia solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo rápidamente a modo de afirmación. -No debes preocuparte por eso; si cierran el establecimiento tendremos que buscar otro trabajo de ser necesario, y claro que nos seguiremos viendo. Estamos en la misma escuela y sabemos dónde vive cada uno. Además podemos hacer salidas de vez en cuando o reunirnos en la casa de alguno para su cumpleaños. No debes estar asustada.

La rubia alzo su mirada y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa -gracias Freddy, ¡eres el mejor!- se paró de puntitas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla sobresaltándolo.

-¡Hola par de enamorados!- saludo animadamente Foxy que iba saliendo recién junto con Bonnie.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludo de igual manera la rubia. -A ver, para tu carro. ¿Enamorados?

-¡Hey! Si no nos apresuramos no llegaremos a la función, debemos irnos ya- hablo esta vez el castaño intentando evitar un tema de conversación del cual se arrepentiría pronto si comenzaba.

-Creo que Freddy tiene razón- apoyo esta vez el peli lavanda llamando la atención de la oji morada y el oji ámbar.

-Uy si- se burló la rubia -tic, tac, tic, tac. El conejo tiene prisa y está nervioso de llegar tarde

El peli lavanda bufo molesto, seguía sin entender cómo es que después de 4 años le siguieran recordando que le toco interpretar al conejo de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", por no mencionar que a lo largo de su vida le había tocado interpretar a conejos en obras de teatro. Vaya suerte la suya. -Oh vamos, "Alicia"-se burló de igual forma mientras que la rubia solo le contesto sacándole la lengua.

-Ya tranquilos, solo vámonos- intento calamar la situación el pelirrojo.

-Y ahora su novio lo defiende.

-¡Que no somos novios!- volvió a aclarar Bonnie con el rostro subido de tono.

-¡Ya vámonos! ¡Perderemos el autobús!- exclamo el castaño.

-¿El que pasa cada 10 minutos?- interrogo el pelirrojo confundido por la excusa que había dado su amigo.

-Eh… ¿sí?

-Pues andando- hablo con emoción Chica mientras señalaba al horizonte y después comenzaba a correr hacia donde había señalado.

-¡Chica, espera!- exclamo Bonnie para después seguirla.

-Son tan…- hablo Freddy.

-… Tiernamente bipolares- termino la frase Foxy. Freddy solo lo vio confundido.

-Yo iba a decir que completamente distintos pero a la vez tan parecidos, casi como si fueran hermanos.

-También sirve eso-. Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar de forma rápida para alcanzar a los otros dos -y dime Alfredo, ¿cuándo le dirás a Chica?

-Se lo diré cuando sea el momento adecuado- le contesto completamente sonrojado a la vez que aceleraba un poco más su paso. -¿Y tú cuando a Bonnie?

-Realmente no lo sé… ¿conoces a alguien que sepa tocar serenatas?

-Foxy, los dos sabemos lo que ocurrió la última vez que "alguien" intento llevarle serenata a Bon.

El pelirrojo suspiro al recordar lo que había pasado; esa noche Bonnie estaba de mal humor y a él se le ocurrió pedirle a Freddy que le llevaran serenata, a modo amistoso… pero el peli lavanda le lanzo una maceta, que le dio justo en la mano derecha, rompiéndosela. Aunque después de eso se comportó muy servicial y amable con él, al grado de vestirse de sirvienta solo por petición de él, y todo por sentirse culpable de haberle lanzado una maceta y fracturarle la mano con la misma. Agradecía ser el único de saber eso último, y también agradecía que el peli lavanda aun guardara ese traje entre sus cosas, tenía el presentimiento de que en alguna ocasión lo utilizaría. Ese fue un buen 14 de febrero.

Llegaron a la parada donde tras esperar un corto tiempo llego el autobús que tomarían. Después de unos veinte minutos llegaron a su destino donde descendieron del vehículo. Al llegar se dieron cuenta que no alcanzaban la función que querían, y la más cercana era dentro de dos horas.

-No puedo creer que hayamos perdido la función de la una, ¿tenemos que esperar hasta las 3?- pregunto la rubia que se encontraba sentada en una banca mientras tomaba un helado que se detuvo a comprar hace poco.

-Supongo que si…- le respondió el peli lavanda que también tenía un cono de helado -aunque si no te hubieras detenido a comprar ese helado quizás si llegábamos.

-Cállate que el que me pregunto si quería helado fuiste tú.

-Pero tú fuiste la que desde hace rato estaba chingando y jodiendo con que querías un helado.

-Al cabo que no llegábamos a tiempo- comento entre dientes el castaño.

Y asi comenzaron a discutir de nuevo los menores, mientras que los mayores analizaban la situación y pensaban que podrían hacer en el tiempo de espera.

-¡Freddy!/¡Foxy!- se quejaron al mismo tiempo la rubia y el peli lavanda, los chicos voltearon y se encontraron con que ya se estaban agarrando a golpes y jalones de cabello.

-¡Chica, bájate de Bonnie!- ordeno el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a intentar apartar a la chica que le estaba haciendo una llave de lucha libre y le jalaba el cabello al otro chico que solo se quejaba.

-Y se supone que luego soy yo el causante de los desfiguros cuando voy a algún lado…- se dijo a sí mismo el castaño para después ayudar a sus dos amigos que se encontraban a punto de ser masacrados por Chica. -Ya Chica, tranquila- le intento calmar mientras la levantaba por la cintura separándola de los otros dos.

-No me calmare hasta que ese conejo de pacotilla se disculpe por lo que dijo.

-¿Bon…?

-¡Ja! En tus sueños, rubia oxigenada.

-Metrosexual teñido.

-Plana.

-Putito.

-Pato-polla.

-¡Le diré a los chicos tu secreto!

-…- el peli lavanda guardo silencio, algunas personas se había acercado a ver que causaba tanto alboroto entre esos dos. -Ya ok, lo siento Chica, solo…

-Ya tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie. Solo bromeaba- el peli lavanda ya se iba a lanzar sobre ella para atacarla de nuevo, y hubiera sido asi de no haber sido por el pelirrojo que lo abrazo con fuerza por la espalda evitando que se moviera.

-Freddy, ¿dos por distinto lado?- pregunto el pelirrojo al ver que el castaño colocaba a la rubia sobre su hombro como si se tratara de un costal de papas.

-Sí, cada uno por su lado- le respondió para después irse caminando como si nada hubiese pasado llevándose a la rubia.

Chica comenzó a patalear y a golpear la espalda del mayor -Freddy, ¡ya bájame!- alzo su mirada a los otros dos -chicos, ¡ayúdenme!

-Yo… creo que no- hablo el pelirrojo para llevarse también cargando al peli lavanda.

-¡Foxy! Bájame, estás haciendo un desfiguro- se quejó. -¡CHICA!- extendió su brazo como si intentara alcanzar a la rubia con su mano a pesar de que una gran distancia los comenzaba a dividir.

-¡BONNIE!- la chica hizo lo mismo. Se hubiera visto como algo dramático, claro, si no estuvieran en medio de una plaza ante la atenta mirada de muchos curiosos y curiosas.

* * *

 _ **Con Freddy y Chica…**_

-Bon… ¡weeeeh!- la chica seguía haciendo un berrinche tonto solo porque la habían separado de su amigo, y Freddy estaba considerando lo que le había comentado Foxy hace rato "tiernamente bipolares", quizás… quizás era verdad. –Freddy llamo, el volteo -¿porque nos separaron?

-Porque estaban peleando- le respondió con simpleza mientras palmeaba su cabeza levemente. La rubia solo hizo una mueca mostrando su disconformidad -oye, ¿te parece si mientras esperamos a que sean las tres vamos a algún otro sitio?

-Sí, eso estaría bien.

-Okey, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-A… ¡a comprar ropa!- exclamo a la vez que tomaba la mano del castaño y comenzaba a arrastrarlo mientras tarareaba una canción y saltaba alegremente como si estuviera en un campo de flores.

-Uggh, mierda…- se quejó en voz baja el castaño mientras hacia un facepalm. La rubia lo estaba arrastrando a la tienda de ropa más cercana de ahí que era de ropa para ambos géneros, se sentía aliviado al saber que al menos no se la pasaría rodeado de puras cosas de chicas.

Chica despreocupadamente lo metió dentro del establecimiento y se dirigió a la sección de chicos para comenzar a buscar algunas prendas confundiendo a Freddy. -¡Vamos! Ve al vestidor, ahora te paso las camisas.

-¿Eh…?

-Vamos, anda- y lo empujo hasta el vestidor y lo metió dentro para después pasarle una camisa manga corta café claro. Al parecer su idea de comprar ropa no era solo para ella, sino también para él. Soltó un suspiro resignándose para quitarse la playera que llevaba puesta y ponerse la camisa para ver qué opinaba la chica, esas dos horas realmente serian largas para el… y tenía el presentimiento de que a su billetera le dolería…

* * *

 _ **Con Foxy y Bonnie…**_

-Foxy, no era tan necesario que tomaran una medida tan drástica como separarnos asi- se quejó el peli lavanda que aún seguía siendo cargado por el pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón, quizás no era necesario separarlos tan dramáticamente... bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Solo intentas cambiar el tema de conversación, ¿no es cierto?

-Aja, ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo?

-Uh… preferiría que me dejaras de cargar.

-¿Eh?- se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba al peli lavanda en sus brazos asi que opto por bajarlo lentamente -claro…

-Gracias- Bonnie solo se dirigió a una banca cercana y se sentó -vamos, siéntate.

El pelirrojo solo acato la orden y se sentó de una forma despreocupada junto al peli lavanda. Bonnie alzo la vista y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Foxy para después bajar la vista a los labios del chico… bajo la vista rápidamente y comenzó a temblar levemente mientras sus pálidas mejillas se tenían de un carmín muy notable.

-Bon…- el aludido alzo la vista para encontrarse al mayor muy cerca de él, sus nervios aumentaron más. -¿Te encuentras bien? Tu cara esta toda roj…

-¡Sí! Ehh…- se alejó un poco de su amigo intentando aparentar estar bien -digo, sí. Estoy bien…

-No lo creo, estas rojo. ¿Seguro no tienes temperatura?- junto su frente con la del menor solo para comprobar -pues no tienes…

-Y-ya te dije que estoy bien, eso no era necesario…- nerviosamente empujo al pelirrojo casi al otro extremo de la banca separándolos por una distancia considerable.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo?- pregunto en voz alta y dolida el pelirrojo causando otro sonrojo en el menor -y yo que me preocupo por ti, solo me haces a un lado.

-Uhh… es… algo… es algo difícil de explicar- titubeo un poco antes de pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿A si?- Foxy se comenzó a acercar a Bonnie de una manera como si este fuera su presa.

-Si…- al mismo tiempo, Bonnie intentaba alejarse de Foxy apartándose un poco y haciéndose bolita. -¿Sabes qué? Si me gustaría ir a comer algo. Saldríamos de la película ya algo tarde y también como que ya hace un poco de hambre, he.

El pelirrojo solo hizo un puchero mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano al peli lavanda para que también se levantara -eres cruel, Bon…- Foxy iba a pronunciar otra palabra cuando una pequeña gota de agua le cayó en la playera, reviso minuciosamente esta (solo para estar seguro de que un ave no hubiera hecho sus necesidades encima de él), y después más y más gotas comenzaron a caer. De una pequeña llovizna comenzó a llover un poco más fuerte.

-Foxy, vamos. Tenemos que buscar donde cubrirnos.

-No.

-¿Eh?- el peli lavanda observo confundido al mayor que solo se internó más en la lluvia -Foxy, tenemos que cubrirnos de la lluvia.

-Ya te dije que no- le respondió para después tomar su mano y jalarlo lejos de la banca en la que se encontraban. -Hace tiempo que no estamos bajo la lluvia, ¿no crees?

-Sí, desde secundaria- Bonnie volvió a sonrojarse ese día al recordar todo lo que había pasado con su amigo en esa etapa… y ese recuerdo también le hacía acordarse de lo que había hecho en cuando el pelirrojo dormía a su lado. Alzo de nuevo la mirada a los labios del pelirrojo, ansiaba probarlos nuevamente, pero de una forma más pasional. Se arrepintió por haber pensado eso e intento borrarlo de su mente, con la misma forma con que había hecho con demás cosas -pero aun asi, debemos cubrirnos o nos vamos a enfermar.

-Vamos Bon, no seas aguafiestas- se burló mientras lo jalaba nuevamente y lo cargaba para comenzar a darle vueltas en el aire, el peli lavanda solo tenía una expresión seria. Lo coloco de nuevo en el suelo -por cierto, hay un lugar que quiero enseñarte. Sígueme.

-¡Woah!- ni bien el mayor dijo "sígueme" lo tomo de la mano para después jalarlo en contra de su voluntad por toda la plaza hasta llegar a unos arbustos más grandes que el chico mayor, y eso ya era decir mucho. -¿Arbustos? ¿Eso querías mostrarme?

-Shh… baja la voz, y por cierto: cierra los ojos- el menor obedeció mientras que el mayor volteo a todos lados y tras asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca se escabullo entre los arbustos para después jalar al menor y meterlo dentro de estos con delicadeza. -Listo, ábrelos.

El menor primero abrió un ojo de forma curiosa para asegurarse de que no se trababa de una broma, al comprobar que no era asi abrió ambos ojos para quedar mudo por lo que estaba viendo. Era un pequeño claro cerrado por más arbustos (a excepción de un pequeño espacio que al asomarse por ahí conducía a un bosque cercano a esa plaza); había distintos tipos de flores, desde rosas y claveles hasta tulipanes y orquídeas; también una pequeña lagunilla donde crecían algunos lirios. Era un lugar realmente hermoso, tanto que se olvidó de que estaba lloviznado (pues la lluvia había disminuido considerablemente) y que sus ropas ahora se encontraban empapadas -wow, Foxy… este sito es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo sabias que existía?

-¿Recuerdas cuando hace tiempo al intentar practicar skate me rompí la mano?- el menor asintió con la cabeza -al caerme de la patineta accidentalmente caí dentro de este lugar. El dolor era insoportable, pero se veía tan bien desde el piso que no me quería levantar. Sonara gracioso pero… cuando intente levantarme me dolía demasiado la mano, me quede horas aquí tirado y agonizando sin que nadie lo supiera… pero hubo alguien que me vio y se apiado de mi…

-¿A si?- pregunto el menor intentando esconder un poco de celos que habían surgido en su interior al escuchar que alguien le había ayudado, eso era realmente egoísta de su parte.

-Sí, ¿te digo quién era?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a un pequeño arbusto cerca de unos rosales y se agachaba como si buscar algo.

-Aja…- el pelirrojo tomo algo entre sus manos y después se dirigió de nuevo al peli lavanda.

-Bonnie, te presento a Bonnie- Bonnie quedo confundido ante lo que había dicho el mayor que sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño conejo negro de ojos rojos que usaba un pequeño moño del mismo tono carmín en su cuello. Acerco curioso su rostro al del conejo, este le estornudo en la cara, el peli lavanda movió su nariz tal y como lo haría un conejo gracias a que le había quedado una sensación extraña después de que le estornudara la criaturita en la cara. -¿Quién lo diría? A veces realmente pareces un conejo- bajo a la pequeña criatura que se fue brincando por ahí para dirigirse a una planta para comenzar a degustarla. –Bon, ¿te gustaría saber porque le nombre Bonnie a ese conejito?- el menor solo asintió con su cabeza. -¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **Un pequeño niño pelirrojo estaba sentado en una banca en el patio de la escuela primaria, solo. Realmente no le gustaba jugar futbol o basquetbol como a los otros chicos de su edad, él prefería simplemente observar desde la lejanía… y jugar con marionetas o contar historias sobre piratas y sus tesoros. Realmente algo un tanto extraño para un niño de diez años. Ese día había olvidado su almuerzo y unos bravucones de un grado mayor le habían quitado su dinero, sin mencionar que hacía poco lo habían agarrado como un punto para lanzarle el balón. Ese realmente no era su día.**_

 _ **-D-disculpa- escucho una voz suave y un poco nerviosa que le llamaba, volteo y se encontró a un niño de cabello color lavanda y ojos rojizos, a simple vista, menor que el, quizás unos dos años menor que el -¿p-puedo sentar-me?- El oji ámbar solo se hizo a un lado dándole a entender al niño que podía sentarse -gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

 _ **-Félix…- respondió de forma desinteresada.**_

 _ **-Lindo nombre- por alguna razón cuando el otro chico le dijo eso se le subieron los colores al rostro.**_

 _ **-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto de igual forma tratando de no sonar descortés y volteando el rostro a otro lado.**_

 _ **-Soy Sebastián, pero me suelen llamar Bonnie.**_

 _ **-¿Bonnie? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?**_

 _ **-No lo sé, mamá me puso ese apodo antes de que fuera de este mundo- el pelirrojo guardo silencio por lo que había dicho el menor, lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que llegaba a dar miedo. -Oye- el menor llamo su atención para después mostrar una pequeña lonchera -¿te molesta si compartimos almuerzo? Traigo de más, y te vi solo asi que decidí acercarme a ti…**_

 _ **Ese pequeño chico, tan directo y sincero le llamo la atención minutos después de conocerlo (y no solo por el color de su cabello y ojos). Ese pequeño niño fue quien lo salvo de su soledad en ese entonces, y también lo salvo de morirse de hambre.**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Nunca olvidare lo que ese día hiciste por mí… al ver a este pequeño conejo haciéndome compañía en mi agonía cuando nadie se molestó en ver entre los arbustos me hizo recordar eso, asi que lo nombre asi.

-Ya veo- lo pareciera o no, esa pequeña anécdota le había traído varios recuerdos al menor. -Me agradeciste varias veces desde entonces.

-Sí, pero creo que no lo eh hecho de una manera correcta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "correc…"?- el oji rojo no pudo terminar la oración por que el oji ámbar lo tomo con delicadeza con una mano de la cintura y con la otra de la mejilla para acercar ambos rostros y darle un tierno beso en los labios con los ojos cerrados. Bonnie se quedó paralizado ante esto, pero de a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos y envolvió el cuello del mayor entre sus brazos intentando profundizar el contacto.

Fue un pequeño beso simple que fue correspondido. Un beso lleno de sentimientos puros y encontrados que no duro más de 20 segundos. Se separaron para verse a los ojos. Los de color ámbar del mayor transmitían seguridad, amor y sinceridad con una chispa que daba a entender que estaba feliz por lo sucedido. En los del menor se notaba amor, sinceridad y un poco de sumisión, pero al igual que el mayor, sus ojos tenían cierta chispa dando a entender su felicidad. -Bon, nunca te dejare solo. ¿Me oíste? Si te veo solo me acercare a ti y no te abandonare, es una promesa- le dijo mientras sus labios comenzaban a rozarse levemente para que después volvieran a besarse pero de una forma más apasionada que la anterior.

Bonnie tenía sus manos colocadas en la nuca de Foxy que solo lo sujetaba de la cintura pegando sus cuerpos bajo sus húmedas ropas. El beso era profundo y sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra intercambiando sus salivas. Las manos de Foxy (por inercia) descendieron más abajo de la cintura del chico bajando a sus caderas y después a su trasero donde por alguna razón comenzó a apretar sus firmes glúteos-¡F-foxy!- exclamo sonrojado el menor separándose al sentir en donde le estaban agarrando.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras le seguía sosteniendo del trasero sin darse cuenta y le daba algo como un pequeño masaje en ellos.

-¡Quita tus manos de mi trasero!- exclamo completamente rojo y avergonzado mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada tirándolo de cara al piso -¿acaso intentabas aprovecharte de mí? ¿Es eso?- le reclamo enojado y se fue por entre los arbustos dejando ahí solo a un adolorido pelirrojo que recién se había dado cuenta de lo que sus manos habían hecho.

-Auch… esa no era mi intención, lo juro- intento defenderse, aunque sabría que sería en vano -tú me crees Bonnie, ¿verdad?- interrogo al pequeño conejo que se acercó al ver que cayó al suelo. El animalito movió su nariz para después acercarse y frotarse contra una de las manos del pelirrojo -eso pensé-. Saco su teléfono para revisar la hora y se dio cuenta de algo: eran las 3 y media. Se dio una bofetada mental al darse cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Freddy, que al parecer, estaba redactado por Chica.

 _ **Zooooorriiiiitooooo xD.**_

 _ **No sé donde estén, pero de verdad queríamos entrar, ya ven que la película dura como tres horas. Quizás nos veamos luego. Ahí les hare spoiler, espero haya Stony… asdfghjklñ.**_

 _ **No le hagas cosas raras a Bon 7v7.**_

 _ **Chica, señorita pizza.**_

Foxy suspiro, lo más importante en ese momento para él era pedirle una disculpa a Bon y mostrarle que todo fue un malentendido… solo esperaba que no lo golpearan de nuevo o que lo dejaran hablando solo como si estuviera pintado o como si fuera una pared... Quizás llevándolo a uno de esos restaurantes vegetarianos mejoraba la cosa, pero primero deberían regresar a su hogar para cambiarse toda la ropa húmeda, su playera comenzaba a hacer transparente su pecho (a pesar de que ya había dejado de llover hace poco).

Por otro lado, Bonnie se encontraba feliz de haber podido besar a Foxy, aunque aún seguía enojado por el que le agarrara el trasero de esa forma. Quizás no lo hizo con mala intención, pero se lo manoseo que era lo que lo tenía enojado… se la pagaría caro, en algún momento de esta historia.

* * *

 **Lo dejo hasta aquí, porque ya no doy pa' más.**

 **Hey, hey, hey. Hola –le lanzan tomates, rábanos, aguacates, mangos, duraznos, frutas umpa (?), peras y demás (?). Se esconde- disculpen la tardanza pero no eh tenido suficiente tiempo como para escribir. Con eso de que estoy como a un mes de terminar la secundaria y que sacar la cita para la ficha para el examen, que entregar los papeles, que la constancia, que las fotos, que la tarea, que los exámenes. Weno, creo que hay dos de estas mencionadas en el cara-libro xD. Yay, al fin pude añadir un poquito más de Freddica y con escenas Fonnie incluidas en el capítulo oWo. Y, y, y… creo que me pase de cursi en la escena de su beso QuQ.**

 **¡Reviews! Puede que solo sea uno, pero realmente lo aprecio mucho :3**

 **bonnie the sugar:** _ **wat?... okno, si logre entender to' lo que escribiste xD. Me alegra que te gustaran las parejas. Mike estéril, bueno eso se aclara en capítulos posteriores y también como ira su relación con Jeremy (pero al no ser de las principales, valdrá casi un chorizo). Foxy y Bonnie se confesaran, a su debido tiempo (y con sus debidos medios 7v7), no creo que llegue a ser M-preg como para que haya zorrinejos… pero quien sabe 7v7. Conducir a lo GTA es lo máximo UvU solo que nuestro wonejito moradito ukesito aún no lo entiende.**_

 _ **Bonnie: ¡Hey!**_

 _ **Knight: Y, y eso xD. Gracias, la inspiración me ha llegado hace poco UvU.**_

 **Uff, el capítulo lo comencé un domingo 17 (abril) y lo estoy terminando un martes 10 (mayo), vaya, 23 días (obviamente no seguidos), debo organizarme mejor. Y con organizarme quiero decir (con to' el dolor de mi kokoritoh) borrar una historia para poder centrarme y poder organizarme en las demás… y no, no será esta. En todo caso seria "Love me…", ya que Stockholm Syndrome pienso acabarlo bien y completito (con sus diversos finales correspondientes, que serán varios y variados a lo RPG), esta de "¿Tenemos futuro juntos?" también entra en mis prioridades acabarla bien (al ser la primera de FNaF que escribí tiene lógica, pero esta no tendrá finales a lo RPG, solo tendrá uno). "Nada es como antes" también, ya tengo cómo será el siguiente capítulo, solo necesito tiempo para poder escribirlo y subirlo (también está en wattpad, asi que lo considero importante para poder actualizarlo ahí también).**

 **Ya que estos proyectos estén finalizados (o a unos capítulos de su finalización, en su mayoría), subiré lo que sería "Love me…" de nuevo, pero corrigiendo varias cosillas, "The Five Missing Children" también estará por aquí y también lo que sería una adaptación de GF (Gravity Falls) pero con los personajes de FNaF (de hoy en día hay varias adaptaciones con diversos personajes, encontré por ahí uno en wattpad de After y que era adaptado a un Fonnie… :v neehh, ni lo acabe de leer).**

 **Y cuando estos dos estén casi finalizados (o lo mismo, cuando estén en últimos capítulos) sacaría lo que ya sería la ÚLTIMA historia de FNaF que subiría a FanFiction (no aseguro nada en wattpad). Mientras tanto también los demás fics se quedaran pausados por este motivo, y por otro que me gustaría agregar ahora: hace unos días (unos 27 más o menos), se me extravió mi memoria. ¿Qué tenía ahí? Ah pues… tenía los fics, dibujos, juegos, trabajos, investigaciones, portadillas, capítulos a párrafos de terminar, especiales de capítulos… ya tenía hasta algunos casi terminados y este capítulo, el 4, ya estaba a la mitad (al fin y al cabo no me gustaba como iba, asi que le cambie toda la trama de este capítulo). Si se preguntan porque no estaba un respaldo en la laptop, pues es porque mis padres se la pasaban diciendo que la iban a llevar a vacunar y a que se formateara, y con el miedo de perder los trabajos los guarde en la memoria… gran error mío, debo conseguir una nube QuQ. Y… y eso, no es una gran excusa… es la realidad, ya iba a subir hasta algunos fanarts de este fic, pero se perdieron.**

 **Otra cosilla, para compensar lo que tarde les subiré (si es posible 10 de mayo, pero si no se puede pues que al menos no pase de esta semana) sobre, uumm… algo asi como un especial del día de las madres, pero se ubica años más adelante en la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego.**

 **P.D. Si ven algo relacionado (en algún sitio ya sea Facebook, Wattpad, Blogger o aquí en Fanfiction o algún otro) con este fic o algún otro mío, o alguna forma de escribir que sea maquiavélicamente parecida (o idéntica) a la mía o a mi estilo de dibujo y coloreado (en Sai): no duden en decirme, lo que más temo después de que no haya rastros de mi memoria es que se hayan robado todos los trabajos y proyectos que ahí contenían y que los difundan como si fueran suyos (o que la hayan formateado, bueno, eso sería lo de menos).**

 **P.D. 2. Aunque… es yaoi, quien quiera que la haya encontrado no creo que comparta los mismos gustos que yo… :´v lo más seguro si la formatearon.**

 **P.D.3. Acabo de darme cuenta de que a los personajes les doy un cachito (casi nada) de mi personalidad y mentalidad. Ok, si, tienen personalidad propia, pero les doy como una pequeñísima parte de mí que me logra desarrollarlos con un poco más de facilidad que con otros (ya que, aplica más en este fic).**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Es de Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Pasaron ya tres semanas desde que había ocurrido su fallida salida al cine entre los cuatro amigos, y Bonnie seguía sin dirigirle palabra alguna que no estuviera relacionada con las palabras: eres un zoquete, grandísimo idiota, pervertido o zorro calenturiento. Y por su parte Foxy había intentado de todo lo que se le ocurriera para que el peli lavanda por fin le prestara algo de atención sin ser insultado o tachado de pervertido. Aunque Bonnie lo hacía solo para hacerle sufrir y para ver que era capaz de hacer el pelirrojo para que le dirigiera la palabra nuevamente.

Los exámenes finales se aproximaban a ellos, y al parecer los únicos que se molestaban en estudiar eran el castaño y el peli lavanda.

-¡Booon!- chillo Chica -no te entiendo ni un peperoni.

El peli lavanda suspiro, había accedido a juntarse con la rubia esa tarde en el parque para ayudarle con lo que no entendía de inglés, ya que ella había elegido la carrera de administración de empresas turísticas, pero esta ya estaba agotando su paciencia. -Quizás, si dejaras de jugar con el lápiz lo entenderías. Como te decía- reanudó su explicación -los verbos en presente pueden estar en pasado, participio y en gerundio, aunque eso es obvio.

-Aja.

-Bien, ya que veo lo "entendiste", dime, ¿cuál es el gerundio del verbo dormir?

-Ehh… Ahh… Esteee… ¿Sleep?

-Ese es el verbo, y debes decirlo segura.

-Ummm… Slept.

-No, ese es tanto pasado como participio. Es, Sleeping- le golpeo levemente la cabeza con la goma del lápiz que llevaba en la mano en ese momento -los gerundios terminan siempre en "ing".

-Terminan en "ing", lo tengo- hablo determinada la muchacha de ojos violáceos con una sonrisa. -Oye, ¿te molesta si tomamos un descanso?

El pobre chico volvió a suspirar -¿ya que…? Realmente no tienes remedio mujer, sigo preguntándome como aprobaste la secundaria y bachillerato.

-Otro gran misterio de la vida, conejo- respondió sin darle mucha importancia mientras alzaba su pequeña mochila donde traía su libreta para sacar un pequeño recipiente cubierto por una tapa de color amarillo transparente dejando ver su contenido: fruta picada. -¿Gustas?

-No, gracias… Bueno, sí, un poquito.

Se pusieron a degustar el pequeño aperitivo, mientras que ambos pensaban cosas distintas -oye, Bon- llamo la rubia recibiendo un simple "¿qué pasa?" de parte del peli lavanda -¿para ti como seria tu persona ideal?

-¿Persona ideal?

-Sí, ya sabes. Como te gustaría que fuera el amor de tu vida, para pasar bellos momentos juntos, y terminar como los protagonistas del diario de una pasión o Titanic… eh bueno, estos últimos no… ¡Oh vamos! Los dos cabían perfectamente en la madera.

El chico rio por el comentario final de la rubia, después de ver tantas veces la película junto con ella llego a la misma conclusión, Jack no merecía morir (?). Y después pensó en lo ya antes preguntado, ¿persona ideal? -respondiéndote… realmente no lo sabría.

-Oh, vamos. Yo sé que si- le insistió mientras picaba su mejilla -a cambio te diré como sería mi persona ideal, ¿ok?

-¿Por qué tanto interés en saber?- interrogo esta vez el, recibiendo a cambio como respuesta que la menor pusiera una cara de pequeño cachorro desnutrido abandonado a medio morir en autopista con una de sus patitas rotas… demasiado para él, era por ese tipo de caras por las cuales terminaba accediendo a las locuras de su amiga (como terminar poniéndose vestidos… una vez) -okey, te diré.

-¡Yay!

-Pues, depende bástate… si fuese un chico o una chica. Si fuese una chica me gustaría que fuera: agradable, linda, comprensiva, amable sin importar que, que le guste la lectura, que sea chistosa, que sea atenta, que sepa escuchar, y que… no solo me ilusione con un falso romance o amor.

-¡Aawwww! ¡Qué lindo! Sigue, quiero saber cómo sería el chico de tus sueños. Prometo no decirle a nadie.

-Pues, creo que me gustaría: que fuera caballeroso, atento, comprensivo, amable, guapo, fuerte, chistoso pero que no se pase de payaso, romántico, que sepa escuchar, que me apoye, que cuando me haga enojar busque una forma de sacarme sonrisas, que sea protector conmigo aunque se llegue a tratar de una simple mosca, que en público sea un caballero pero que privado conmigo sea como una fiera que…- interrumpió sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, la rubia solo lo miraba con una inocente sonrisita, se aclaró la garganta y siguió -pero de igual forma, que no me prometa un falso amor…

-Culiao, me vas a hacer llorar- dijo la rubia mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita imaginaria para después sonreír con malicia -¿sabes que diste a entender que con un hombre tu serias el pasivo? Y también, ¿que… describiste a Foxy con la parte del chico de tus sueños? Aunque eso de privado, solo tú lo sabes. Tu eres quien vive con el- el peli lavanda se sonrojo fuertemente. Habían pasado tantas escenas en su mente cuando Chica dijo eso de cuando había visto a Foxy sin camisa o solo en bóxer… o la vez que accidentalmente lo vio tal y como vino al mundo… aunque a veces el pelirrojo tenía el descaro de pasearse asi por la casa.

-Ah, y olvide añadir, que sepa tocar algún instrumento musical- asi de simple evadió. La rubia hizo un puchero, y, sin que el peli lavanda viera, pauso la grabación de la nota de voz que hizo y la guardo. -Bien, es tu turno. Luego de esto, a seguir estudiando.

-Oki. Pues… para describirlo de forma rápida: alguien como Freddy.

-¿Eh?- ¿había oído bien? -¿cómo Freddy?

-Sip.

-¿Te gusta Freddy?

-No, alguien ideal para mí sería alguien como Freddy. A él solo lo veo como un amigo- ¡BAM! El castaño ya había sido mandado a la friendzone sin siquiera confesarse. -Solo que… que me quiera de una forma que no fuera fraternal y que me ayudara de vez en cuando.

-Ya veo…- comento "súper interesado" el peli lavanda mientas pensaba _-esto lo tiene que saber Alfredo, quizás salga de la friendzone… oh, esperen, es Chica de quien hablamos_ \- y lloro internamente por haber fallado como amigo al castaño por no poder ayudarlo con la rubia.

-Bueno, ya debo irme. Recuerda que yo vivo lejos- anuncio la rubia ya guardando sus cosas.

-Cierto, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció el menor.

-No gracias, no me puede pasar gran cosa si me voy en autobús. Ya estoy grandecita y se me cuidar sola- respondió quitada de la pena mientras colocaba la mochila sobre uno de sus hombros para después irse corriendo. -¡Nos vemos mañana!

-¡Nos vemos!- cuando vio que la rubia se había alejado lo suficiente se dio una bofetada mental, ¿de verdad había descrito a Foxy? Quizás… quizás el estar enamorado de él ya comenzaba a ser un problema.

Chica al ya estar bastante lejos se detuvo y se sentó en una banca para mandar el audio ya grabado a uno de sus contactos y luego mandar un pequeño mensaje que decía _"_ _ **zorro, realmente me da algo el que tuve que grabarlo a escondidas. Eso no se hace entre los amigos :c más te vale que todo salga bien, no aguantare la culpa y se lo diré sin querer tarde o temprano. Deberías solo decírselo y ya. Me voy, que se están gastando mis datos**_ _",_ lo mando y cerro la conversación de WhatsApp con el pelirrojo para tomar rumbo a su casa.

A paso lento pero seguro atravesaba el parque hasta que su vista se fijó en un pequeño grupo de tres personas y se dio cuenta que uno de ellos se trataba de su amigo castaño. -¡Hey Freddy!- saludo mientras se acercaba. Los otros dos chicos que acompañaban al castaño se voltearon a la par del ya mencionado.

-Hola Chica. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a estudiar un poco con ayuda de Bonnie.

-Freddy, ¿podrías decirnos quien es esta bella señorita?- pidió el chico menor que era bastante parecido al castaño solo que con cabello era más claro comparándolo con el caramelo, mientras se acercaba a la rubia y besaba el dorso de su mano.

-¡Freddie!- regaño el castaño al menor de cabello caramelo. -Discúlpalo Chica, este niño todavía no entiende que…

-Oh, asi que ella es Chica. Freddy me había hablado de ti, pero no había dicho que se trataba de una señorita tan hermosa.

-Si lo hizo…- dijo con tono serio el mayor de los chicos, un rubio. Ganándose la mirada de una divertida Chica y de un nervioso y sonrojado Freddy.

-Hola Golden. ¿Cómo te trae la vida?- saludo la rubia pasando de largo el comentario del menor.

-Bien…- volvió a responder serio.

-Bueno… yo ya debo irme. Alfredo, oso amargado, y tú, emm…- no tenía ni cupcake de idea de cómo referirse al menor de los tres chicos, hasta que se decidió por un apodo para después apretarle la mejilla levemente -…juguetito. Nos vemos, fue bueno verlos- y dicho esto se fue corriendo. La última vez que su prima le había hablado de los Fazbear, dijo que tuviera cuidado con el menor de ellos; el de cabello caramelo. Que por muy niño lindo e inocente que parezca, es un maldito cabrón.

-Asi que es ella…- hablo divertido el de cabello caramelo.

-¿Ella que?- pregunto esta vez el rubio.

-La que le gusta a Freddy.

-Mocoso, por favor basta- pidió el castaño.

-Ah, sí. Es ella.

-¡GOLDEN!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en unas calles ya un tanto alejadas del ya mencionado parque, el peli lavanda caminaba quitado de la pena mientras observaba una que otra vitrina exhibiendo productos en las tiendas. La casa en la que vivía junto al pelirrojo quedaba relativamente cerca del centro, algo bastante conveniente si se tiene en cuenta el sitio donde estudian.

A una cuadra de llegar se detuvo frente a una tienda de música que estaba exhibiendo algunos libros ya viejos y varios discos de vinilo _*_ de distintos grupos que varios considerarían pasados de moda, pero a su parecer, eran de los buenos. Suspiro para después seguir tranquilamente su camino, estaba ahorrando para comprarse uno de esos discos, uno de Guns n' Roses… y también algo con que reproducirlo. Entro a la tienda para asegurarse de que aquel reproductor por el que había estado ahorrando siguiera ahí, y para su suerte ahí seguía. No quería verse mal educado y decidió comprar un libro en oferta con el poco dinero que llevaba para después salir mientras leía, tardándose asi un poco más en su trayecto.

Llego a su hogar y entro a paso lento, quizás el pelirrojo estaba durmiendo, ya que, no se escuchaba nada en la casa… hasta que el sonido de alguien tocando una batería se hizo presente. Ya le diría al "zorro" que le bajara a su metal. Cerró la puerta para después subir las escaleras y encarar al pelirrojo para pedirle "amablemente" que bajara el volumen de lo que estaba escuchando. Pero para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo era quien estaba tocando el instrumento de percusión. Se notaba a leguas que tocaba con pasión y una gran velocidad, como si el instrumento le hiciera sacar lo mejor de sí. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras que un poco de sudor se notaba en su playera de tirantes y denotaba sus rojos cabellos húmedos.

-Foxy…- llamo. Pero gracias al sonido era muy poco audible para el que estaba tocando como si no hubiera un mañana -¡Foxy!- volvió a llamar con más fuerza, consiguiendo el mismo resultado -¡FOXY!- grito lo más fuerte que se permitió en ese momento. El pelirrojo detuvo sus movimientos asustado para voltearse a ver al peli lavanda, su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado y su cuerpo algo sudado, realmente se emocionó con tocar alguna pieza rápida esa tarde.

-Ah, Bonnie. Creí que llegarías más tarde- hablo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de uno de sus brazos.

-Tu… ¿desde cuándo tocas la batería?- pregunto un tanto cohibido mientras entraba levemente a la habitación del pelirrojo. Hasta donde sabia, en la secundaria su amigo había aprendido a tocar el triángulo _**_ …

-Desde hace un tiempo. Aunque generalmente suelo tocar cuando tu no estas. Ya sabes, para no incomodarte- le respondió con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar levemente al peli lavanda.

- _Al carajo todo, de alguna forma Chica tenía razón… describí a Foxy_ \- se quejaba mentalmente el menor mientras se abofeteaba internamente a sí mismo. -¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho?

-Ya te lo dije. Lo hago cuando no estas para no incomodarte- se levantó del asiento que estaba tras el instrumento y se acercó al peli lavanda y le acaricio una mejilla -¿sigues molesto por lo que ocurrió hace tres semanas?- interrogo.

-No, creo que no…- confeso tímidamente evadiendo la mirada.

-Eso me alegra. Bonnie, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar algo el viernes?

-¿E-eh? ¿Me estas invitando a salir?- pregunto, solo para cerciorarse de que no se trataba de una broma.

-Sí- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pues… yo, no puedo. Los exámenes finales están muy próximos y tengo que estudiar.

-Eres un cerebrito- le dijo mientras reía levemente y desacomodaba el cabello del menor con una mano. -No necesitas estudiar tanto, eres bastante listo.

-Pero de igual forma tengo que, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

El pelirrojo guardo silencio mientras que ponía una pose pensativa -tienes razón… ¿y si me ayudas a estudiar? Así podríamos salir el viernes a cenar algo y podrías explicarme unas cuantas cosas que podrían servirte de repaso-. Pensándolo bien, era una buena idea si lo ponía de ese modo… pero debía conservar su postura de "nerd" que debe estudiar -por favor, es lo único que te pido- termino de decir el "pirata" mientras ponía una cara similar a la que había puesto la rubia momentos atrás. ¿Acaso todo el mundo sabía que esa era su debilidad para no decir "no"? No debía verlo, no… debía… A Bonnie ya no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar si no quería ser consumido por la culpa de negarse.

-Okey… iré a cenar contigo…- hablo resignado mientras evadía la mirada.

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces es una cita!- exclamo feliz el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras abrazaba al menor.

¡¿Cita?! Como dijera su amiga rubia: oh por el amor a la pizza, ¿en qué me eh metido? Se cuestionaba el pobre "conejo" al que se le subieron los colores a la cara.

Transcurrió lo que quedaba de la semana hasta llegar el día viernes (para su suerte, no había clases y el local estaba cerrado)… y ni siquiera Foxy le había dicho a donde irían o la hora y el pobre Bonnie estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, al grado de que no sabía ni cómo vestirse… pero recordaba a alguien que podría ayudarlo con este tipo de cosas.

- _ **"¡Holo! Soy el buzón de voz de Charlotte. Deja un mensaje y dependiendo de la importancia te responderé después, ¡chau!"**_ \- y ese alguien para ayudarlo no contestaba, genial… ahora tendría que recurrir a medidas desesperadas. Marco otro número y espero.

- _ **Hola, hermano. Dime, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?**_ \- se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Bonn, lo diré sin rodeos. ¿Podrías venir por favor? Es un asunto muy… emmm…

- _ **No es necesario pedirlo, iré para allá**_ \- y colgó. A menos eso lo tranquilizaba… un poco. Paso un lapso corto de tiempo para que sonara el timbre de la puerta y que el pelirrojo fuera a abrir encontrándose con un peli azul y una peli blanca que saludaban con la mano. -Hola Foxy- saludo el peli azul -¿puedo pasar? Bonnie me pidió que viniera.

-Ah… claro, adelante- y el peli azul paso para encaminarse directo a la habitación de su hermano. Le dio una mirada a la chica peli blanca que lo miraba con una sonrisa -¿y tú?

-Bonn me pidió que viniera, dijo que necesitaría ayuda.

-… Y… ¿qué esperas enana? Pasa, rápido.

-Oki- solo respondió, y la chica también se dirigió al cuarto del peli lavanda mientras el pelirrojo los veía confundido. Y ya estando los dos menores en el cuarto del peli lavanda, este solo los miraba. -¿Y bien?- pregunto la de cabello blanco con puntas rosadas -¿para qué nos necesitas?

-Bonn… ¿se puede saber qué hace ella aquí?

-Vamos hermano, un consejo femenino no viene mal de vez en cuando- respondió el de cabellos azules mientras se acercaba al closet de su hermano.

-Por eso mismo te llame- justo en el orgullo para el pobre peli azul. No era su culpa el haber nacido con pestañas largas… y con una complexión un tanto femenina.

-Entonces, ¿para qué me llamaste?- intento ignorar el comentario de su hermano.

-Yo… voy a tener una cita, y me preguntaba si…- sus palabras fueron cortadas, pues los menores chillaron de alegría y emoción con fuerza mientras se acercaban a abrazar con fuerza al peli lavanda que solo tenía una póker face.

-Vamos, dinos quien es la afortunada- pidió el peli azul con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Afortunada?- la peli blanca con toques rosados rio mientras se acercaba a pellizcar la mejilla del chico menor -oh, querido Bonn. Es más que obvio que se trata de MI hermanito con quien va a tener una cita.

El peli lavanda se sonrojo mientras que el pobre peli azul se quedaba quieto como estatua. -¿Cómo es que tu…?

-Simple. Él es un holgazán, y siempre que estaba en casa solía bañarse hasta ya muy tarde y estaba desarreglado siempre. Pero, ahora que va a tener una cita, no huele tan mal dando a entender que se bañó en la mañana, además, esta vestido de forma decente, aunque quizás se ponga algo mejorcito después- explico con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Hermano, pero tú dijiste que nunca podrían llegar a nada porque solo son amigos y q…

-Sí, Bonn. Sé que lo dije. Pero es solo una cita… nada más.

-Aww- la chica lo volvió a abrazar -descuida, nosotros haremos que te veas súper genial y fabuloso que ese tonto querrá pedirte más citas, que seas su pareja y hasta matrimonio y cinco hijos, ¿porque no?

-Eh… ¿matrimonio? ¿Hijos?- pregunto el peli lavanda, esa chica su que tenía una gran imaginación. El peli azul solo asintió ante lo dicho por la oji ámbar y comenzaron a buscar entre las ropas del chico de cabellos lavandas. -Yo… me iré a bañar, no hagan un caos. Vuelvo luego-. Y dicho y hecho, el peli lavanda se fue a tomar una ducha al baño de su cuarto mientras escuchaba como discutían los menores. Salió poco después y se colocó una toalla en la cintura para cubrirse e ir a su cuarto. Valla sorpresa la que se llevó al encontrar la mayoría de sus prendas tiradas por toda su habitación. -¿¡Qué fue lo que les dije!?

-El empezó- intento excusarse la chica mientras señalaba al peli azul que solo la miraba molesto mientras pensaba en su mente " _jodete Mangle, ya no te vuelvo a ayudar cuando tu loro se pierda en tu casa… y tampoco te ayudare cuando quieras que te haga pedicura_ ".

-Al menos díganme que ya escogieron algo.

-Sí, ya tenemos varios conjuntos por si quieres escoger tú mismo. El desastre era para… inspirarnos- hablo el peli azul mientras señalaba a la cama de su hermano donde se encontraban cinco conjuntos distintos.

-Comencemos de derecha a izquierda- inicio Mangle mientras señalaba el primer conjunto. -Un jean de mezclilla negro con una cadena en la cintura, una playera de maga corta morada junto a un chaleco casual negro, se vería bien con esos vans negros. Y no olvidemos los accesorios; como el sombrero que te daría aire un tanto hípster. Y podrías llevar algunas de estas pulseras que encontramos escondidas por ahí y también este collar que estaba junto a ellas- termino mientras mostraba un pequeño collar plateado que tenía grabado una "B".

-Ahora el segundo- hablo el chico menor a la vez que señalaba el segundo conjunto. -Tenemos este jean oscuro entubado que realzaría muy bien ciertas partes de ti, esta camisa de manga corta lavanda que iría bajo este suéter negro dándote aires de niño estudioso, y podrías ir con los vans negros de igual forma.

-Tercer conjunto- volvió a hablar Mangle. -En estas temporadas hace un poco de calor, ¿por qué no llevar unas bermudas? hasta las rodillas de color morado oscuro, esta playera de tirantes blanca y sobre ella esta chamarra ligera de color morado claro. Con tus vans obviamente. El único detalle de la chamarra, es que tiene orejas de conejo.

-Conjunto número cuatro- hablo Bonn. -En este tenemos una playera de manga larga color lila con un jean de color negro entubado. Es algo simple, pero iría bien. Y comienzo a preguntarme si no tienes otros zapatos a parte de los de la escuela o tus vans.

-Quinto y último conjunto- hablo la oji ámbar -al ver que tenías tantas cosas de color morado y negro, decidimos variar un poco con estas que encontramos por ahí. Una playera blanca de manga larga, una chamarra holgada de color azul que parece un tanto morado, un pantalón de mezclilla rojo sangre oscuro, y tus vans.

-Ahora, dinos qué opinas- pidió el de ojos verdes con un toque de ilusión en sus ojos.

-Pues… me agradan los últimos tres… pero me gustaría saber a dónde iríamos para escoger adecuadamente…

-No digas más, yo iré a conseguir esa información- hablo la peli blanca mientras salía del cuarto, no pasaron ni diez minutos y la chica ya había regresado, con arañazos y desaliñada, pero había regresado. -Pues… dice que te dejara escoger el lugar, aunque piensa que escogerás uno de esos restaurantes vegetarianos.

-Ya veo… gracias Margot.

-¿Y esos arañazos?- interrogo el peli azul al ver a su amiga en tal estado.

-Oh, ¿esto? Bueno al ir corriendo a la habitación de mi hermanito, llegue con tanta fuerza que salí por la ventana, pero caí en un arbusto. Asi que tuve que trepar por el árbol que da a esa ventana para regresar, y al estar a punto de alcanzar la ventana, un gato me ataco haciéndome caer de nuevo al arbusto. Logre llegar a la ventana, preguntarle y ahora estoy aquí- explico la oji ámbar sin detener su hablar en ningún momento haciendo que fuese inentendible. -Anda, Bonn y yo saldremos para que te puedas cambiar.

-Claro- respondió el peli lavanda mientras que los menores salían de su habitación. Se dispuso a cambiarse sin mucha prisa a colocarse el ya mencionado tercer conjunto, cambiando el detalle de la bermuda por un jean del mismo color de la bermuda y salió al pasillo para encontrarse al pelirrojo que estaba recargado sobre una pared.

Foxy usaba una camisa de manga larga color cerezo y un jean de color café junto con unas botas simples negras, pero le lucia bien y su cabello desordenado estaba levemente peinado hacia un lado. -Ah, Bonnie. ¿Estás list…o?- el menor volvió a entrar a su cuarto cerrando la puerta dejando al pelirrojo con las palabras en la boca.

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto- se dijo a su mismo el oji rubí mientras se acercaba a uno de sus cajones y rebuscaba hasta dar con una pequeña colonia, se colocó un poco por la zona de la clavícula y el cuello mientras aspiraba el dulce olor que emanaba: moras. Bien, eso era un poco "afeminado" de alguna manera considerando el olor, pero él quiso usarla en esa ocasión, el frasco estaba como nuevo debido al nulo uso que le daba. Volvió a salir de su cuarto tras esconder el pequeño recipiente en el cajón donde lo encontró. -Bien, estoy listo- le respondió mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y bajaba, el pelirrojo solo le seguía de cerca.

-¿Ya se van?- interrogo el de ojos verdes que se encontraba con la chica oji ámbar en la sala resolviendo un puzzle.

-¿Pueden cuidar la casa?- interrogo el pelirrojo leyéndole el pensamiento al menor que le sonrió levemente. Los dos menores afirmaron con la cabeza. -Bien, nos vemos luego.

-Y espero recojan el tiradero que hicieron- refiriéndose al desastre hecho en su cuarto.

El pelirrojo y el peli lavanda salieron de la casa dejando a los menores solos, momentos después se escuchó el maullido de un gato y un jarrón rompiéndose junto a un quejido del peli azul -¡TE DIJE QUE ESA PIEZA SI IBA EN LA ESQUINA!- se escuchó el grito de la chica.

Ambos suspiraron mientras comenzaban a caminar por las calles –y… bien. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-Pues…- el peli lavanda choco accidentalmente con una chica, más pequeña que el por mucho, a esta se le habían caído sus lentes. –Oh, disculpa- Bonnie se agacho a levantarlos y se los entrego –aquí tienes.

-Gracias…- la chica respondió casi en un susurro, alzo la vista y vio al chico sorprendida –oye, trabajas en Freddy's, ¿cierto?

-S-si, hehe. Soy el guitarrista…- respondió levemente sonrojado, muy pocos solían reconocerle sin el traje que solía usar. Foxy solo los miraba, esperando un movimiento en falso de la chica para atacarla… o ahuyentarla.

-Wow, cada vez que voy me quedo fascinada con la música que tocan. Puede que suene un tanto infantil, pero es genial. Esos solos de guitarra que luego haces, es imposible no emocionarse. Tocas genial.

-Gracias, aunque no es para tanto. Si gustas podría enseñarte a tocar la guitarra…

-Eso sería fantasti…- la chica solo guardo silencio sonrojada al ver que el pelirrojo tomaba la mano del peli lavanda y le daba un beso en el dorso de esta.

-Bueno mi conejito, creo que ya debemos irnos. Se hace tarde- lo dijo con un tranquilidad completamente actuada que daba miedo.

-Nos vemos- y la chica huyo, desapareció tal como apareció.

-Foxy, tu…

-Como te preguntaba, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?- paso de largo el hecho de que esa chica hubiese estado ahí antes. El peli lavanda confundido decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Cualquier lugar donde no haya carne está bien para mí- respondió tímidamente al pelirrojo.

-Pues, ese nuevo restaurante vegetariano que está cerca de aquí suena a una buena idea.

-¿…Vegetariano…?- el peli lavanda guardo silencio mientras se colocaba frente a frente al mayor a la vez que se paraba en la punta de sus pies -¿¡donde esta Foxy y que hiciste con el!? El ODIA la comida vegetariana…

-Ya, ya. Tranquilo, solo quería complacerte, pequeño vegetariano- rio el mayor mientras desacomodaba el húmedo cabello del menor. –Entonces andando- y a Bonnie no le quedó otra opción más que seguirlo por las calles hasta llegar al dichoso restaurante. Era un pequeño lugar simple con mesas dentro del establecimiento y una que otra en la parte de afuera, optaron por sentarse en esta última parte, un mesero llego y les entrego unas cartas con el menú. -¿Qué vas a pedir?

-Uhm… una hamburguesa hawaiana con carne de soya y sin picante con una ensalada estaría bien- hablo el peli lavanda para alzar su vista al mayor -¿y tú? Odias la comida vegetariana…

-Pues… podría intentar probar la carne de soya…

-¿De verdad?- pregunto con ilusión en sus ojos carmines -no sabe tan mal como parece, incluso podría gustarte más que toda esa… asquerosa carne… que has comido antes.

-Sabes que no cambiare por nada del mundo las costillas con salsa barbecue- el menor rio por su comentario, ese "zorro" carnívoro nunca cambiaria. Llego de nueva cuenta el mesero y tomo su orden, de beber pidieron una jarra de agua de limón. Comentaban cosas triviales como el clima o como iban en las asignaturas en las que iban bajos hasta que les trajeron sus órdenes.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, el peli lavanda gustoso mientras que el pelirrojo probaba con lentitud y un poco de desagrado cada bocado de su plato.

-Y… ¿qué tal esta la soya?- decidió hablar Bonnie para romper el silencio que se había formado.

-Sigo prefiriendo la carne normal- confeso -pero, no sabe tan mal-. Bonnie sonrió ante lo dicho y ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio. -Oye Bon.

-Sí, ¿pasa algo?

-Yo quería preguntarte algo- los nervios de Foxy comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras que el menor había dejado de comer y lo miraba con atención.

-Claro, puedes preguntar lo que quieras- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisita.

-Tu… ¿tienes algún plan para ayudar a Freddy con Chica?- cambio su pregunta a ultimo momento, quizás debería esperar más para preguntarlo… aunque la verdad él estaba esperando desde hacía ya mucho.

-La verdad… no. Sería bastante complicado hacer que no lo deje en la friendzone, más de lo que ya está.

-Bueno, el no perdería nada con intentar, ¿no?

-Quizás. Pero ya sabes cómo es ella de terca y a veces ignorante, lo más seguro ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Freddy esta, pues, tras ella.

-Quizás, pero recuerda que podemos esperar mucho de ella, es como una caja de sorpresas- el comentario hizo que el peli lavanda guardara silencio buscando que responder, pero no llegaba a nada a su mente para responderle al pelirrojo. De alguna forma tenia razón, esa rubia era una caja de sorpresas, pero no era la única, ¿qué era del pelirrojo? Seguía confundido, aun no lograba entender como no se había dado cuenta de que el tocaba la batería, vivían en la misma casa por dios… realmente era descuidado con ese tipo de cosas.

Ambos terminaron sus platos y se quedaron observándose en un silencio completamente incómodo. Parecía más una batalla de miradas, pero en realidad, estaban buscando articular palabra alguna para romper el silencio entre ellos.

-¿Te parece si vamos al parque?- hablo primero el pelirrojo con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Claro- respondió el peli lavanda con una leve sonrisa. Pidieron la cuenta y pagaron para retirarse del lugar y comenzar a caminar hasta llegar al parque que se encontraba un tanto desierto si no se contaban a los niños que jugaban por ahí y las personas que caminaban con dirección al centro de la ciudad, al parecer iba a haber marcha o algo por el estilo. Se sentaron en una banca cerca de un árbol que les daba sombra y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos.

-Bon…

-¿Si…?

El pelirrojo se aclaró un poco la garganta y comenzó a entonar - _s_ _i te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca, si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo. ¿Qué dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche? Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces_ \- recibió un puñetazo (para nada leve) en el brazo por parte del menor. –Ya, solo era broma. Esa canción me jode tanto como a ti, odio la bachata o lo que sea eso.

-No le veo lo "romántico" a esa canción, y en primer lugar: tú no tienes coche.

-Ah, ¿entonces me estás diciendo que si quieres?- pregunto Foxy con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro mientras miraba a menor que se había sonrojado ante lo dicho.

-No me refería a eso, grandísimo idiota- respondió a la defensiva Bonnie.

-Tú me deseas, conejito.

-En tus sueños, pirata.

-En mis sueños haces más que desearme- recibió otro puñetazo de parte del peli lavanda que tenía un claro sonrojo ante el comentario -vamos, solo bromeaba. Ya tenía tiempo que no bromeábamos asi, ¿no crees, Bon?

-¿Acaso para ti la mayoría de las cosas son bromas?

-Quizás si, un poco. Tú lo dijiste, la mayoría.

-Eres de lo peor- soltó un suspiro. ¿Entonces lo que le dijo de no dejarlo solo también era una broma…? Y hablando de preguntas en su propia mente, dos asaltaron su mente… -Foxy.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Tu… ¿Por qué me besaste cuando me mostraste ese claro escondido donde estaba mini Bonnie?

- _Puta vida, ya se lo pregunto. No es justo. Ya valió. Moriré solo. Mejor me como un gusanito. No era penal. Me iré a vivir bajo un puente para que no me vuelva a ver a la cara. Tengo miedo we'. Me volveré hetero_ \- se hablaba a si mismo internamente (aunque en si era su miedo a ser rechazado lo que le hacía pensar eso), mientras buscaba que contestarle -ya te lo dije: no te había agradecido correctamente.

-¿Y creíste que un beso era la mejor manera?

-Eh… si- se golpeó a mentalmente de todas las formas posibles por su estupidez. ¿Agradecerle con un beso? Ni que fuera una princesa rescatada de un apuro por el peli lavanda que tomaría el papel de un caballero de un cuento de hadas. -Pero creo que la verdadera pregunta es el por qué correspondiste- y dio en el clavo para que el menor comenzara a tartamudear hasta dar con una respuesta.

-¿Instinto…?- Foxy rio internamente ante esa respuesta, al parecer no era el único sin ideas para responder.

-Bueno-. Foxy junto el valor necesario para por fin pronunciar -Bonnie, hay algo que eh querido decirte desde hace ya bastante tiempo…

-Claro, ¿qué es?

-Sebastián, tú me…- unos gritos interrumpieron al mayor que ahora solo tenía una póker face.

- _¡Van a comenzar a desalojar!/¡Rápido!/¡Ahí vienen los federales!_

-Demonios…- se quejó el menor al ver como varias personas cercanas al lugar comenzaban a correr y varios adultos iban por los niños que se encontraban ahí jugando y se los llevaban rápidamente del lugar. –Debemos regresar a casa…

-Si…- por la lejanía se escuchó otro grito " _van a desalojar el centro_ " haciendo bufar a los dos chicos. -¿Ahora debemos darle la vuelta a un montón de cuadras para regresar?

-Sip.

-Va a doler.

-Un poco.

- _¡Están utilizando gas pimienta!/¡Están sacando sus armas!/¡Refúgiense!_ \- esos gritos bastaron para alertar al pelirrojo que se levantó de golpe y sin dudarlo tomo la mano del peli lavanda y salió corriendo del lugar tomando un camino lejos del centro.

-¿No crees que exageraste un poco con esa salida?- interrogo Bonnie. El pelirrojo iba a comentar algo cuando se escuchó como algo caía cerca del parque, al parecer, una bomba de gas.

-¿Decías?- pregunto burlón mientras que el menor solo volteaba los ojos a modo de fastidio. -Entiendo, me callo.

-Solo… camina. Debemos regresar a casa antes de que cierren las calles.

-Ah, y recuerda lo que implica caminar dando la vuelta- ese zorro estaba colmando su paciencia, y cuando cruzara el limite le daría una bofetada que lo haría callar. Aunque… se quedó con la duda sobre lo que le iba a decir Foxy. Bueno, eso podría esperar. -Y también que Mangle y Bonn se quedaron en la casa- eso basto para que el peli lavanda tomara la mano del mayor y comenzara a correr sorprendiéndolo. –Creí que no te agradaba tu hermano y que creías que estaba exagerando.

-De hecho. Pero es lo único que me recuerda a mi madre- y salieron corriendo, uno jalando a otro. Su pequeña cita se convirtió en una pequeña carrera. –Y lo haces, pero dejar a dos menores de edad en una casa cerca de donde están desalojando no es una muy buena idea.

* * *

-Estar aquí sin hacer nada es taaaaan aburrido- comento Mangle, que se encontraba "sentada" de cabeza en el sofá de la sala. Ya habían armado todos los puzles que encontraron y habían jugado monopoly más de tres veces.

-¿Y si vemos que hay en la televisión?- sugirió Bonn.

-Gran idea, enciéndela- el chico obedeció y el primer canal que salió fue el de noticias haciendo que la chica bufara, hasta que se anunció la nota en ese momento acompañada de unas imágenes del centro, un lugar bastante cercano a la casa donde se hallaban. Ambos adolescentes decidieron prestar atención.

 _-En los establecimientos del centro de la ciudad, se han reportado casos en estos momentos de vandalismo ocasionados por varias personas encapuchadas. Las autoridades han mandado ya a cuerpos policiacos y federales para desalojar la zona. Si no se consigue ningún resultado de forma pacífica, dicen, utilizaran gas lacrimógeno, gas pimienta y bombas de humo para dispersarlos. Le aconsejamos no salir de casa si vive cerca del centro y no dirigirse a este lugar. Podría resultar muy peligroso-_ ambos chicos guardaron silencio, sus hermanos mayores podrían estar por ahí…

-Mangle- llamo el oji verde -¿crees que vayan a estar bien?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ya están viejos, saben cuidarse solos.

-Pero y si...- hablo tímidamente.

-¡Escúchame! -lo tomo del cuello de la playera y lo soltó después, le había dado un buen susto -¡ellos estarán bien!

-O-okey...

-Y se tienen el uno al otro- y sonrió solo como ella sabía hacerlo -no creo que les pase algo malo.

Y el peli azul volvió a lo mismo -¿podemos ir a buscarlos? Sé que dijiste que estarían bien, pero- recibe una bofetada por parte de la oji ámbar, su piel pálida hizo que el golpe se marcara. -A-auch, oye...

-Cállate pendejo- le dijo ya molesta -te dije que estarán bien y así será. Llegaran sanos y salvos aquí... espero-. Sonó como alguien se posicionaba en el marco de la puerta de entrada, los menores se acercaron y vieron cómo se abría dando paso al par de chicos que por la apariencia que tenían se notaba que habían corrido una buena distancia. -Hey, Fonnie in da house- dijo la oji ámbar con una sonrisa burlona mientras que los mayores solo la veían con cara de pocos amigos.

-No pasó nada grave cerca, ¿cierto?- pregunto Foxy.

-Mangle quería comerse al gato que está cerca de la casa- respondió el de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué? Apuesto a que sabría bien con papas fritas- los tres chicos estrellaron su palma en su rostro. –Bueno, Bonn y yo ya nos vamos yendo. Nos ve…

-Oh, no. Ustedes dos no van a ningún lado- hablo con tono severo el de cabellos lavanda. -¿Acaso no vieron como están las cosas haya fuera? Se quedaran aquí.

-Pero podemos irnos a patín- volvió a decir la chica.

-No, es peligroso enana- esta vez le hablo el pelirrojo. -Dormirán en la habitación extra. Le llamare a papá para que sepa que te quedaras aquí, y Bonn debería hacer lo mismo.

-¿¡Que!?- exclamaron los dos menores. Mangle por disgusto y Bonn, porque, bueno, eso significaba que tendría que dormir con una chica, en específico: Mangle. Y eso no le molestaba, era el contrario de eso. Pero tenía miedo de lo que la oji ámbar le pudiera hacer.

-Foxy, no pueden dormir en la misma habitación.

-¡Yay! ¡Dormiré con el husbando!- exclamo la menor atrapando la atención de los otros tres. -¿Qué? Si a él no le interesa Foxy puedo intentar, ¿no? Bonnie siempre me pareció atractivo por sus ojos rojos- lo dijo sin pudor alguno e hizo que el peli lavanda se sonrojara levemente, que algo dentro del oji verde se rompiera, y… Foxy no se quedaría de brazos cruzados como si nada.

-Margot…- las palabras salieron casi arrastrándose de su boca. –Tu. No. Dormirás. Con. Bonnie… Dormirás en mi cuarto.

-¡Uy! ¿Asi que chiste?- el oji ámbar le dirigió una mirada tan fría que se le helaron los huesos a la pobre chica que comenzó a temblar. Ya recordaba porque agradecía que su hermano se mudara. –E-entiendo. Yo… iré a… preparar la cena. Sí, eso- y huyo a la cocina.

Pasaron dos horas y ya todo se había arreglado en su pequeño hogar para que se quedaran los dos menores. Bonn había ido a ayudar a Mangle con la cena, ahora los cuatro se encontraban en el comedor.

-Bonnie, ¿qué te parece el aderezo?- preguntaba emocionada a la chica, más por molestar que por otra cosa.

-Está bien.

-Me alegro que te guste, lo prepare yo y…- un trozo de lechuga se fue a impactar a su rostro, cortesía del pelirrojo. -¿Y qué tal el arroz? También lo prepare y…- esta vez un tomate le dio en el rostro, cortesía de su "queridísimo" hermano -¿y la ensalada? Escogí una receta que te gustar…- un aguacate se estrelló esta vez contra su rostro, cortesía de Foxy. Bonnie y Bonn solo observaban incomodos la escena en silencio. –¿Saben qué? Creo que me iré a dormir ya, provecho- la chica se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Descansa~ y sueña bien- le respondió de forma burlona el pelirrojo. Ella solo bufo molesta para después sacarle la lengua y subir corriendo las escaleras.

-Foxy, ¿te han dicho que no se juega con la comida?- pregunto un tanto incomodo el peli lavanda.

-Pero si no juego con la comida. Solo me expreso- intento excusarse. Los tres chicos terminaron sus platos, recogieron todo y se fueron a donde les correspondía para lavarse los dientes y cambiarse para finalmente irse a dormir.

Bonnie estaba en su habitación buscando un pijama que ponerse, ya había dado con uno sencillo. Se iba a quitar su sudadera cuando escucho su puerta entre abrirse. Volteo a esa dirección confundido y se encontró a la chica que lo miraba desde ahí. –Mangle, ¿ocurre algo?

-Sip, es que…- la chica volvió a ser interrumpida por el pelirrojo nuevamente (este ya tenía puesta una pijama improvisada).

-Bonnie, yo me preguntaba si…- vio a la chica –Mangle, ¿qué te dije sobre dormir aquí?- la chica salió del cuarto no sin antes pronunciar un leve buenas noches, aunque en su interior quería matar al pelirrojo o tirarlo por las escaleras. –Bueno a lo que venía, ¿tienes algunas sabanas que me prestes?

-¿Sabanas?

-Sí, dormiré en el sofá.

-Creo que tengo algunas por aquí- se acercó a su closet y comenzó a buscar en la parte suprior hasta dar un una –toma- la extendió hacia el pelirrojo.

-Gracias. Buenas noches, que descanses- el pelirrojo se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando el menor le lanzo una almohada.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado. Dormirás aquí.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Bonnie?- pregunto.

-Zorro estúpido, lo digo en serio- le lanzo otra almohada. –Además, tenemos que hablar.

-Vale- Foxy se acercó a donde estaba Bonnie.

-¿Por qué alejas a las chicas de mí? Y no solo hoy. Has hecho eso muchas veces.

-¿Eh?- la pregunta lo sorprendió, y no solo al pelirrojo. –Pues… no quiero sonar egoísta o controlador pero… tengo miedo de que conozcas a alguien más y me remplaces…- lo tomo por los hombros, el oji rubí lo miraba sorprendido pero a la vez confuso. –Y si, tú y yo no somos más que amigos, pero lo que más temo es perderte.

-Foxy… ¿esta es otra de tus bromas?

-¿Broma? No, no lo es, lo digo en serio- cargo levemente al peli lavanda, lo coloco sobre la cama y se subió sobre el para mantenerlo "preso". –Puede que suene extraño, egoísta, manipulador o como lo quieras ver. Pero no quiero que nadie más se fije en ti. Quiero que me veas y quieras solo a mí. Te quiero, te anhelo y deseo más de lo que podrías imaginar, conejito. Me gustaría que fueras solo mío y que no te apartaras de mi lado en ningún momento… ¿recuerdas que te iba a decir algo en el parque, Sebastián?- el menor asintió levemente. –Tú me gustas, me gustas y mucho. Desde que entramos a secundaria me comencé a interesar en ti. Si tuviera que decir mi sexualidad, diría homosexual, pero la verdad eres la única persona en la que me eh fijado. Hay noches en las que sueño contigo, y no de una forma pervertida: estas a mi lado, acompañándome en las buenas y en las malas. Hay veces en las que eh despertado llorando por el saber que estas tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de mí. Me duele el que solo me veas como un amigo, como un compañero y no coma algo más. Me duele el pensar que probablemente tú no me veas como yo a ti. Para mi eres un ser perfecto; eres lindo, tierno, gentil, un astuto conejo… alguien inalcanzable para alguien como yo que es flojo, tonto y… en resumen solo es un torpe zorro. Cada vez que estas a mi lado siento una felicidad intensa que no quiero que termine. Al oírte o verte se aceleran mis latidos siendo algo que no lo puedo evitar. No me importa lo que diga la sociedad sobre el que dos chicos estén juntos. Quiero que seas mi pasado, presente y futuro, el ayer, hoy y mañana quiero que estés a mi lado. Lo que quiero decir es… ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja? Si no aceptas estará bien, lo que menos quiero es cagar nuestra amistad, entenderé si yo no te intereso. Pero créeme que si llegas a aceptar, no dejare que este amor termine en tragedia como la historia de Romeo y Julieta. Te amo tanto y no quiero herirte…

-Félix…- interrumpió el oji rubí. –Descuida, está bien. Pero yo… m mente debe procesarlo todo, debo pensarlo un rato. Quizás mañana te pueda dar una respuesta concreta.

-Vale…- se levantó liberando al peli lavanda que ni bien logro levantarse le dio un abrazo por la espalda.

-Y el decir todo ese pedazo de biblia para mí fue bastante lindo…- le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que los colores se le subieran a la cara al pelirrojo, y lo soltó después para tomar su pijama e ir a cambiarse al baño. Al poco tiempo regreso con ya su ropa puesta y se metió a su cama haciendo un pequeño espacio para el "zorro" que se escabullo a su lado y se acomodó junto a él bajo las sabanas.

Foxy acomodo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Bonnie y logro percibir un leve olor dulzón –hueles a moras…- le dio una lamida a su cuello haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del peli lavanda –pero no sabes a moras.

-Zorro idiota- el pelirrojo rio levemente. –Que descanses.

-Igualmente- Foxy se acomodó bien quitando su rostro de donde estaba para que el menor estuviera cómodo. Ya iba a cerrar los ojos dispuesto a dormir cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba de su camiseta. De repente, sus labios se estamparon con otros, Bonnie lo estaba besando. Era un beso tímido que no duro mucho tiempo. Cuando se separaron el menor estaba bastante sonrojado y el mayor tenía un leve sonrojo. Ese peli lavanda era el único que podía causar esa reacción en él.

-Buenas noches- y el peli lavanda se abrazó a él para hacerse el dormido.

-Podría jurar que lo que quieres es provocarme- le dio un beso en la frente y se acomodó para que los dos estuviesen cómodos. –Buenas noches a ti también, conejito.

* * *

 _ ***Ya saben, de esos discos grandes negros que traen unas pistas por un lado y otras tantas del otro. Los que se ponían en los tocadiscos.**_

 _ ****Clara referencia al Foxy de FNAFHS (aunque no tenga nada que ver con los personajes de esta historia), una serie de YT de un AU de FNaF desarrollado en una escuela con personajes adolescentes (quizás ese AU ya esté muy usado, pero a mí me gusto como lo van desarrollando) y aunque no haya Fonnie ahí, decidí poner la referencia del triángulo porque… Foxángulo is love, Foxángulo is life (?) (Y aunque no haya Fonnie, está el shonen ai de Bon x Bonnie, ah esperen, que Bonnie es hetero) (?).**_

* * *

 **Holi, no me tarde meses en actualizar. ¡He! Debería dejar de estar en Sing! y terminar los fics… ¿alguien canta conmigo? (?) QuQ Ya, okey, debí haber actualizado semanas atrás, y a penas logre actualizar, no me odien -críes-¡Reviews! Ya saben que aunque sea solo lo uno, lo aprecio mucho.**

 _ **marian-danny-chan:**_

 _ **(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^)(^o^) mogege~ mogekomogekomogekomogekomogekomogekomoge, a Moge-tan le alegra saber qué piensas que es zuckulemtho (?).**_

 **Realmente no hay mucho que decir sobre este capítulo… me costó bastante escribir la salida que tuvieron, en mi vida eh salido asi como los puse a ellos y no tenía ni idea de cómo escribirlo, pero hice lo que pude. La parte de que surgió enfrentamiento en lo que estaban afuera, solo se me ocurrió de tantos que ha habido en el estado donde vivo (ya han de haber adivinado de seguro). Aunque, no eh incluido (hasta la fecha) escenas como estas. Prácticamente dentro de algunos fics es como si fuera otro mundo: sin la violencia y problemas actuales del mundo. Es algo que me gusta de este sitio, he… :3 de igual forma, quedo caca la escena, pero hice lo que pude.**

* * *

 _ **FICHAS.**_

 **Nombre:** Margot Fox.

 **Apodo:** Mangle. Mango. Rosita.

 **Estatura:** 145 cm.

 **Hobby:** dormir, trepar árboles, cocinar/comer cosas extrañas, pasar tiempo con sus amigos, molestar a Alfredo Juguete, cantar karaoke en coreano o japonés, pintarse de vez en cuando mechas de cabello con tinte temporal.

 **Gustos:** Los duces de miel y los caramelos macizos de ron, vestirse con ropa rayada, la OTP, shippear gente, Pokémon GO.

 **Odia:** Que la molesten, que no le dejen hacer lo que ella quiere, que arruinen la OTP.

 _ **Solo una chica. Originalmente era pelirroja, pero se decoloro el cabello hasta quedarse blanco y las puntas pasaron de un color rojizo a uno rosado. A pesar de tener quince años, actúa como de doce o trece y parece de esa misma edad. Siente cierta admiración hacia Bonnie. Sabe que Bonn está interesado en ella, por eso suele intentar darle celos de vez en cuando (aunque el plan casi siempre le falla). Bisexual. Siempre que intenta cocinar quema la comida o confunde/cambia los ingredientes ("azúcar… no hay. Meh, le pondré sal, es casi lo mismo" Mangle). Suele tomarse las cosas muy a la ligera. A veces es muy agresiva. Suele utilizar de vez en cuando frases de memes.**_

 **Nombre:** Víctor Coney.

 **Apodo:** Bonn. Conejito de porcelana. Mora azul.

 **Estatura:** 150 cm.

 **Hobby:** leer, tocar su guitarra, ayudar a Mangle con sus planes "malvados", cocinar, cuidar a su cuyo, componer música, pasar tiempo con sus amigos, ver programas de moda actuales.

 **Gustos:** los malvaviscos, la música (ya sea tocarla o componerla), su guitarra, Mangle, su cabello largo.

 **Odia:** Que lo confundan con una chica, Pokémon GO, quedarse dormido, no lograr hacer una buena combinación de ropa, el que Mangle lo trate como amigo.

 _ **Es un chico, con una leve complexión femenina. Ama su cabello. Su guitarra es su objeto más preciado en la vida. Se siente atraído hacia Mangle, pero sabe que ella no le prestara atención por lo que actúa como si no le importara. Ama la moda, y para él no es cosa de homosexuales o "maricones", si no, un arte. Demisexual. Le encanta cuidar a su pequeño cuyo, Curie. Ama leer y sabe bastante de historia. Es bastante tímido cuando conoce a una persona.**_

 _ **(La fichas se subirían dos o una por capitulo y conforme más participación hayan tenido en el capítulo).**_

 **Ya hay uno que otro horario semi establecido para los fics, y (si no me distraigo dibujando y cantando karaoke) les estaría trayendo lo que es este fic los lunes (¿a quién engaño? Este lunes comienzo propedéutico para el bachillerato, por eso lo subí sábado para tener el capítulo listo para el otro lunes :´v). Ahora sí, nos leemos.**

 **P.D. Quizás suba el dibujo de cómo se vistieron en este capítulo para su cita… quizás… en DA… o en FB… io khè se. Ah, pero hay uno en DA de Mangle y Bonn a modo de meme.**

 **P.D.2. Sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero… ¿hay alguien por aquí que shipee Sans x Flowey (Undertale)? ¿No? ¿Nadie? -Llora (?)- ¿soy la única extraña de aquí que piensa que Flowey es un uke tsundere que necesita de un seme cómico como Sans para que lo controle? QnQ.**

 **P.D.3. Estoy intentando hacer fandubs para subirlos a YT (aunque tengo que ir a vocalización por que la voz se me descompuso hace tres años y mi voz se acopla al tono de la canción a veces y no tengo un tono definido) (sé que a nadie le importa, pero tenía que sacarlo).**

 **~Ashley Knight~**


End file.
